What A Guy Can Do
by rexjdk
Summary: Matthews reaction to Darren and Destiny's break up
1. Chapter 1

**What A Guy Can Do**

I do not own One Life to Live. It is the property of ABC Disney. If I did own it, I never would have cancelled it. Also Matthew, Destiny and Shane would have gotten much more airtime than they did. Thanks to Wendy for Beta reading. All remaining mistakes are mine.

This takes place after the December 27th 2010 episode. I was always wondered what Matthew's reaction was to what Darren did. P.S. Matthew did not kill Eddie Ford in this.

Matthew sat in his Algebra class unable to concentrate on the quadratic equation that Mrs. Smith was writing across the blackboard. Instead his mind drifted back to the events of the past couple of days making his blood boil. He could not believe his father had slept with that home wreaking whore, Inez Salinger. His father, the man he had looked up to more than anyone was nothing but a cheater he thought as he looked across the room at Nate and his stomach churned. The apple certainly did not fall very far from that tree did it? The whole family had been nothing but trouble for the Buchannons since they slithered into town. He shook his head in disgust.

Adding to Matthew's sour mood was his worry for his mother Nora. She had done nothing, but shut herself up in her room and cry since he had revealed his father's indiscretion. He had never wanted to hurt her, but his father's nonchalantness had just so infuriated him that he had to blurt out the awful truth.

Normally, when his life was spinning out of control he would talk to Destiny. Destiny he thought as he looked over at the girl who had been the light in his dark world for the last two years with a small smile which turned to a worried frown when he saw her sad face. That site strengthened his resolve. This was something he could and would do something about.

**Chapter 2 Later** that Same Day Boy's Locker Room

Darren is straightening up after most of the basketball team has left, when he heard the locker room door slam. "Price." He heard shouted before a pissed off Matthew Buchannon stalked into the room.

Throwing the last of the towels in the basket, "What the hell do you want Buchannon?" Darren asked with a snarl, for Matthew was the last person he wanted to see today.

"What do I want? What, do I want?" Matthew repeated as he angrily approached the smaller boy. "What I want to know is How could you do that to her, she cared about you?"

"As if its' any of your business. It was time she just got over it." Darren shouted stepping up to Matthew in challenge before continuing. "She had to forgive them before she became just as bitter as you."

"Oh its time, according to who Darren, you? Who the heck are you to determine that? You've never been betrayed by the people you love and trust most. Have you?" At the shake of Darren's head, Matt continued. "No, I didn't think so."

Before Darren could retort, the boys were interrupted when Nate Salinger emerged from the shower room. "What are you doing Buchannon?' Nate injected.

"Stay out of this Salinger. This doesn't concern you." Matthew addressed the intruder before dismissing him and turning his attention back to Darren.

**Chapter 3**

"You know Darren last New Year's I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life when I told Destiny I only wanted to be friends. I made her cry. I regret that. I promised myself I would never allow myself or anyone to do that to her again."

"Why don't you just stay out of our relationship?" Darren sneered pushing Matthew backwards.

Grabbing Darren's arm and twisting it behind his back, Matthew pushed Darren up against the lockers. "Let me tell you something buddy." Matt hissed into Darren's ear. "When I realized what a fool I was to pick Dani over Des, she was with you so I backed off and respected that. I respected that she cared about you, and that you wouldn't hurt her. I trusted you. That was my second mistake." Matt finished releasing Darren's arm and backing up with a chuckle. "You know Price should really be thanking you for being foolish enough to break up with her."

"And why is that?" Darren sneered.

"Well, Darren the way is now clear for me to show Destiny just how much I love her and I am going to pray that she is willing to give me another chance. And if I am lucky enough to get that chance, Mark my word I am never going to let her go." Matt finished before grabbing his back pack and exiting the locker room.

"Do you believe that jerk?" Darren stated to Nate who had made himself busy stuffing the last of his basketball gear into his duffle bag before turning to Darren.

"Is what Matt said true Darren? Did you make Destiny cry?"

"So what if I did?" Darren replied shrugging his shoulders. "How I deal with my woman is my business. Not Matthew's."

Shaking his head in disgust, Nate replied. "I don't believe you. You're and even bigger jackass than Buchannon is! At Darren's shocked expression, Nate continued "I'm out of here" before slamming his locker shut and ruffly pushing Darren aside as he stalked out of the locker room.

Chapter 4

After storming out of the locker room, Matthew headed towards his locker to gather his books. Stopping at the site of a slumped defeated looking Destiny at her locker, Matt began to gather his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, Mathew exhaled at the site of Shane Morasco.

"Hey Shane, What's going on? Matt asked his young cousin.

Shane answered that question with one of his own. "Is Destiny alright Matt? She seems awful sad lately."

Watching the object of their conversation, Matthew responded. "No she isn't, Shane. But, she is gonna be if I have anything say about it."

Following his cousins gaze, Shane stated. "You care about her a lot don't you?"

"Yeah,yeah. I do." Matt responded looking at Destiny longingly.

"Well then, Why don't you tell her? Shane asked giving him a slight shove towards his goal before grabbing him and pulling him backwards. "But one thing Matthew, make sure you treat that girl right or Shawn and I will beat your ass. Shane stated looking Matthew dead in the eyes.

Returning Shane's stare, Matthew responded with his trademark smirk. "Don't I know it?" With that he walked over and wrapped the amazing girl who they had been discussing in his arms. Without a word, Destiny turned and sobbed quietly into his comforting embrace. Sharing one final look with his cousin, Matthew promised himself he would prove to this girl just how much he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**What a Guy Can Do ****Part 2 **

**Chapter 1**

Author's note: I have aged the character of Jamie Vega to that of a high school freshman. For those of you who don't know she is the daughter of Antonio Vega and RJ's daughter Carrie. Shane is also living with Clint due to the death of Rex and Gigi.

Lanveiw High One Week Later Before 1st Bell

Having arrived early to register his niece Jamie for school, Christian Vega spotted Destiny Evans and Matthew Buchannon chatting in the hallway. "Destiny, can I talk to you in here for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure Mr. Vega." Destiny replied shrugging her shoulders and telling Matt that she would catch up with him in first period. "What's up Mr. Vega? Destiny asked as she strolled into the Art room.

"Have a seat Destiny." Christian stated indicating a seat next to his desk. Nervously complying, Destiny questioned. "Is there something wrong with my work? If so, I am sure that I can do much better. I promise."

"No, no your work is fine Destiny." Christian replied with a patient chuckle. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Sighing in relief that her art work was acceptable, Destiny responded curiously. "What can I do for you?"

Taking a deep breath, Christian began to explain. "Well you know that I have been out for the last week." At the girls nod, Christian continued. "I had to go out of town. My brother Antonio was killed on the job a couple of weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry. I did not know him very well but Shaun always said that he was a good guy."

"Considering how they met, that is very generous of your brother." Christian admitted with a small smile. (Shaun and Antonio met during the arsonist storyline. Shaun was Vincent's bodyguard)

"But I don't understand Mr. Vega. What can I do to help?" Destiny asked confused.

"Well my niece Jamie is now going to be living with me. I know that she is just a freshman, but I would really appreciate it if you would show her around school and look out for her a bit. She is liable to tell someone your age how she is feeling rather than her uncle."

Instantly understanding, Destiny answered quickly. "I would be glad to show Jamie around. When do I meet her?" She asked with a broad smile.

"Well she should be at the guidance office finishing up her schedule. Come on. I'll introduce you." Christian stated leading the way to the guidance office.

Five minutes later

Turning the corner, Christian spotted the slender five foot four form of his niece. "Hey Jamie come over here." Christian called out.

Spotting her uncle, the young girl hurried over. "Yes sir." Jamie answered with a small smile.

"Did you get your schedule all worked out? At the young girls nod, he continued. "Let me take a look. Mr. Cuff for Math, Mrs. McBain for English. Christian muttered nodding his head. Looking pretty good here." Christian stated handing the schedule back before turning to introduce the young girl at his side.

"Jamie this is Destiny Evans. Destiny is a junior here at Lanview High. She is going to show you around."

"Nice to meet you Jamie." Destiny stated holding her hand out to the younger girl with a smile.

Embarrassed Jamie replied. "Uncle Christian, I am sure that Destiny has better things to do than showing a freshman around.

As Christian was about to respond, Destiny piped up with a friendly smile. "Nonsense, I don't mind at all."

"You're sure?" Jamie asked with a hopeful smile.

"Let me see your schedule." Destiny stated taking the paper from the girl and looking it over. "Hey this is great. Your first period is right across the hall from mine. Come on or we'll be late." Destiny stated gently pulling the girl after her.

"Hold on girls." Christian called out catching up to the retreating pair and handing Destiny a piece of paper before explaining. "A late pass for you Ms. Evans. At Destiny's grateful smile, Christian turned to his niece. "Jamie, I have to meet with the basketball team after school today. Do you think you can get home alright?"

"I can make sure he gets home ok Mr. Vega. Destiny volunteered as the first bell began to sound. Ok. Christian replied with a nod as the girls took off towards their classes.

After making sure that Jaime made it to her first class, Destiny entered her English class and was greeted by a frown. "Destiny, you're late. Marcy McBain stated annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm sorry Mrs. McBain." Destiny replied handing Marcy the late slip and taking her seat next to Matthew.

"What did Mr. Vega want? Matthew whispered curiously.

"I'll tell you at lunch." Destiny whispered back opening her English text.

"Destiny and Matthew, Having a late pass does not allow you to have a private conversation." Marcy stated without looking up from her grade book.

Properly admonished, Matthew and Destiny muttered sorry before turning their attention to their assignment, not noticing the hateful glare that Darren sent them from across the room.


	3. Part 2 Chapter2

** Part 2 Chapter2**

Lunch Period Same Day

"Hey Matt." Shane stated joining his cousin at their usual lunch table in front of the

window.

"Where have you been? You usually beat me in here." Matt asked double checking his

watch wondering were the third member of their usual party

"Mr. Vega grabbed me at the end of class. He wants to see the art club in the gym after

school."

"That's strange." Matt replied with a thoughtful expression before continuing. "He wants

to see the basketball team too."

"I wonder what is going on." Shane stated questioningly before pouncing on the older boy.

"Well." Shane challenged, looking at Matthew intensively.

"Well, What? Matt countered fidgeting with his pen and avoiding his cousins' gaze at all costs.

Undeterred, Shane pressed on, for Matt had been putting his questions off all week.

"What, do I have to spell it out for you? What did Destiny say when you told her?

"Nothing." Matt answered suddenly interested in his lunch that was spread out in front of him.

"What do you mean nothing?" She must have said something. Shane stated confused before

realization hit him. "You haven't told her yet have you?

"Shane it's not like I haven't been trying but, she has only been broken up with Darren for a

week." Matthew countered trying to defend himself.

"But nothing, your scarred." Shane stated raising his voice in disbelief.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Matt hissed.

"Sorry." Shane admitted quietly looking around the crowded cafeteria that thankfully was

paying them no mind.

"Yeah, yeah I am scarred alright." Matt admitted closing his eyes and biting his lip embarrassed

Shaking his head in amazement, Shane asked. "Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid she's going to do the exact same thing to me that I did to her last year." Matthew

finished sadly looking anywhere but into the eyes of his young cousin.

Finally understanding how Matthew was feeling, Shane put a supportive hand on his shoulder

before offering some advice. "Look Matt, you are never going to know what she is going to say

unless you Suck it Up and tell her how you feel." At his cousins shocked expression, Shane

continued softly before catching site of the object of their conversation coming toward them

with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen at her side.. "For what it's worth, I think you will

be surprised by her reaction.

Paste your document here...


	4. What A Guy Can Do Part 2 Chapter 3

**Part 2 Chapter 3**

Following his cousins gaze, Matthew couldn't help but smile as Destiny made her way towards them

with a familiar looking girl at her side.

Glancing at his watch, Matthew couldn't help but razz the girl who had unknowingly burned her name

into his heart. "Well look who finally decided to join us." He stated throwing a French fry towards Des as

she took her seat across from him.

"Hey." Destiny responded with a giggle before returning fire with one of her carrot sticks. "All the

important people arrive late." She finished sticking her tongue out at Matt while shielding herself with her

notebook deflecting Matthew's next missile hitting Shane square in the forehead.

"Hey watch it." "She's your target." Shane admonished his cousin while wiping the ketchup from his

forehead.

"Yeah, no hitting any innocent bystanders." Destiny teased reaching to wipe the dressing from her

victims' cheek.

Catching her wrist and breathing in the sweet scent of Destiny's mint chocolate lotion, Matt

responded with his trademark smirk to avoid kissing the captured wrist. "Don't you worry Evans. You're

going to pay for this." Matt stated wiping his cheek free from the dressing.

"Oh and what are you going to do." Destiny challenged.

"Just be afraid little one. Be very afraid." Matt stated releasing her wrist and turning back to his

cousin who was stealing glances at the newest member of their group.

"Are they always like this?' Jamie asked the young boy seated across from her.

Shaking his head at the antics of his two best friends, Shane responded with a smile. "Nah, just

99% of the time. I'm Shane Morasco by the way.

"Jamie, Jamie Vega." Jamie responded extending her hand.

"Vega. As in Mr. Vega? Shane asked taking the offered hand.

"Mr. Vega's her uncle." Matt injected looking between Jamie and Shane.

"You two know each other?' Shane asked surprised.

"Yeah, her dad used to be on the force with mine." Matt explained to his friends before directing his

gaze towards Jamie. "I heard about your dad. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks." Jamie replied sadly looking at her lunch before her.

Seeing the sadness in her new friend, Destiny attempted to change the subject. "Hey Matthew did

you find out what Mr. Vega wants?

"Not yet. I guess we just have to wait to hear what he has to say at the meeting after school.

You're going to hang around right?" Matt questioned chucking another fry in her direction.

"Well actually, I can't. I promised Mr. Vega that I would make sure that Jamie got home ok."

Destiny responded before taking a bite out her sugar cookie before passing the rest of them out to the

tables' occupants.

Undeterred, Matt countered before taking the offered cookie. "That's no problem. I'm taking Shane

home. We can drop Jamie off on the way. Remember we need to start on the Renaissance paper for

history. And maybe if you're good, I might even let you drive." Matt finished dangling his keys in front of

her.

"Oh dear god we're all in trouble." Shane stated looking up at the ceiling and making a cross on his

chest before folding his hands in prayer.

"Hey, I am not that bad." Destiny admonished chucking a pen in Shane's direction.

"Says the girl who can't get her license." Matt teased imitating Shane's prayer.


	5. What A Guy Can Do Part 2 Chapter 4

**Part 2 Chapter 4 Same Day after final bell Gymnasium**

Side note. For this story, Brad got off for killing Gigi

"All right people inside." Christian stated opening the gym door and gesturing to the students clustered in the hallway.

"Out of my way Density." Justin Lowell snarled pushing Destiny hard towards the lockers.

Catching and steading Destiny against his chest, Matt gently pushed her towards Shane and Jamie before advancing on Justin and whipping him around to face him. "Hey Lowell, I thought I made myself clear. Leave her alone."

"And what are you going to do about it, Buchannon? Justin sneered. "She ain't worth anything anyway. Her own father would rather kill then admit she was his. Isn't that right Density?'

"Dam you." Destiny said though clinched teeth attempting to advance on Justin only to be held back by Shane.

"You son of a bitch." Matthew yelled before grabbing him and aiming his fist towards Justin's face.

"Nothing, Matthew's going to do nothing." Christian interjected coming up behind Justin and continuing. "Because if I ever see you put your hands on Destiny or any other student in this school again, getting thrown off the basketball team will be the least of your problems you obnoxious little maggot." Believing that he had made his point, Christian stated. "Now inside."

As Shane and Matt headed inside, Destiny and Jamie began to head in the opposite direction towards the library when they were halted by the voice of Marcy McBain.

"Destiny, Jamie why don't you join us? We might have a job for you."

Shrugging their shoulders the two girls complied joining Matthew and Shane on the bottom row of the bleachers.

Grabbing the microphone, Christian waited for the crowd to settle down before beginning.

"Due to the varsity boys' team second perfect 25-0 season, it is my pleasure to announce that you have earned a spot in the National Tournament in St. Joseph, Missouri next month."

With that, Christian patiently waited for the cheers and foot stomping to cease before attempting to continue when he was interrupted by several raised hands.

"What does this have to do with us?" Shane asked from his position between Destiny and Jamie.

"What does this have to do with the Art club?" Christian reiterated. "A lot actually because we need your help."

"Why does the basketball team need help from the likes of him for?" Brad snickered from his seat next to his brother Justin.

"You know Brad; you are not even on the team and since you insist on acting like a jackass there is the door. Now use it!" Christian stated annoyed pointing towards the door before turning back to his team.

"The administration has decided that it does not have the money to send us to Nationals." At the stunned silence Christian continued. "However, they will authorize the trip pending what we can earn enough money to cover the expenses and make it an educational experience. So we have decided to emphasize the junior class's Renaissance project by holding a Renaissance fair at the end of this month.

"And that is where you come in." Marcy interjected indicating the Art club. "We are going to need help building booths and creating the atmosphere for the fair."

"Now we don't expect you guys to do this for free." Christian stated with a chuckle to the groans of the art students. "So I am prepared to offer you one full grade increase if you choose to help us out here."

"And that goes for anyone in any of my English classes as well. Marcy injected with a smile.

"So do we have any volunteers" Christian asked the crowd of onlookers. At the unanimous show of hands, Christian smiled. "Meeting adjourned."

"Destiny and Jamie may I see you for a minute?" Marcy called out to the retreating students.

"What's up Mrs. M to the B?" Destiny asked with a smile.

"What's up is that I have a job for you." Marcy stated to one of her top English students and one that by her transfer records showed a lot of promise."

"What's the job?" Jamie asked enthusiastically.

"Well first I need a letter composed you Destiny explaining what we are doing and asking for donations of prizes, food and decorations anything else that you think we might need." "Then after you get the letter signed by Mr. Vega and me, I need you ladies to show it around town to stores, business owners, anyone that you think could help." "So what do you ladies think? Are you interested? Marcie finished with smile looking between the two girls with a smile.

"Yeah were interested." Both girls replied in unison.

"Well alright let's get this show on the road." Christian stated coming up and joining the group.

As the girls tuned to join Matthew and Shane by the door, Destiny was hit with an idea. Turning back towards the two teaches, Destiny asked. "Mrs. McBain, Mr. Vega would it be ok if we offered free advertising in next week's school paper for anyone who donates to the fair?

"Now that is a wonderful idea." Marcy stated with a huge smile.

"Thanks Mrs. M to the B." Destiny stated as she headed towards the door to join her friends.

"You see, I knew what I was doing asking Destiny to help out" Marcy stated to Christian.

"That you did." Admitted Christian with a smile at the four retreating students.

"

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 2 Chapter 5**

"Side Note:" For this story Inez acted alone in drugging Bo and due to Clint getting a clue that Vicki is the one for him, he has forgiven Bo and Nora." Hey a girl can dream can't she?

"We're alive." Shane cried barreling out of Matt's car as Destiny pulled into the drive way at Llanfair.

"No thanks to this one." Matt stated coming up and tickling Destiny from behind while grabbing his keys from her hand and pocketing them.

"Hey, I got us here just fine. Didn't I?' Destiny fired back at her tormentor through giggles trying to squirm free.

Matthew however held firm unwilling to relinquish his hold on the girl who fit so perfectly at his side. "Yeah you tell that to the three cars you almost sideswiped." Matthew whispered against her ear loud enough for the others to hear.

"I did not. Come on stop it Matthew." Destiny protested again trying to evade his fingers.

Matthew's only response was to tickle her harder while pinning her tightly in front of him. For not only did he enjoy the feel of her body pressed up against him, but he loved to make her laugh and see the sparkle in her eyes that had been missing for far too long.

Getting no mercy from Matthew, Destiny turned pleading eyes towards Shane and started begging. "Come on Shane, help me please."

Coming to stand in front the pleading girl, Shane put a hand on her shaking shoulder and locked eyes with Matt before tilting Destiny's chin upwards to look her square in the eyes before responding with a taunting chuckle while lightly tracing her cheek with his free hand. "Ah negative. You're fine right where you are."

"You're mean." Jaime stated making her way out of the car and lightly pushing Shane on the shoulder.

"Ah come on Jaime, admit it you were holding on for dear life just like us. She deserves this." Shane stated laughing at Destiny's predicament as Matt resumed torturing her for he firmly believed that Destiny was right where she belonged in the arms of his cousin and he was glad that Matt finally realized that fact. Now all they had to do was get Destiny to submit to the Buchannan charm.

"Alright, alright you're right. She did almost kill us." Jamie admitted shaking her head with a laugh as Matt finally responded to Destiny who was now kneeling on the pavement with tears rolling down her cheeks still locked in his arms.

"See Des, Jamie and Shane agree with me you so deserve this. So why don't you just say it, you're a horrible driver and you should never be allowed behind the wheel." .Matt stated resuming his tickling this time concentrating on her unprotected neck.

"Alright, alright." Destiny confessed trying to catch her breath through another round of uncontrolled giggles.

"Oh, no you don't." Matthew snickered pulling her backwards against his chest. "You've got to say the words." He commanded against her ear while gently sliding his fingers against her neck indicating what would happen if she did not obey.

Still heaving Destiny softly muttered the words as commanded. "I am horrible driver and I should never be allowed behind the wheel."

"What was that Des? I don't think I heard you, did you two hear what she said had to say?" Matt asked the two freshmen who looked on amused as he resumed his assault this time focusing on both her neck and her ribs.

"You know I don't think we did hear her. Why don't you make her say it louder, Matt. Shane suggested enjoying Destiny's torment.

"You heard the man Des, Say it nice and loud this time." Matt pushed as he tickled her even harder.

"I am a horrible driver, and I should never be allowed behind the wheel." Destiny stated loudly sighing in relief as Matt halted the tickling. "Can I get up now? She asked Matt who still held her firmly against him.

"I don't know." Matt answered her before turning to the others. "What do you think guys; you think she's had enough?

"Yeah, Matt I guess you should let her up before she passes out. "Jamie stated with a giggle finally taking pity on her friend who was still concentrating on trying to breathe before turning to follow Shane who led the way into the house.

Nodding at Jamie's retreating figure and catching Destiny's grateful smile, Matt pulled himself and Destiny back into a standing position before whispering huskily into her ear. "You're lucky Jamie's given you a reprieve. But don't you worry Little One; I have plenty more punishment in store for you." Matt finished before gently steering her forward and into the house.

"

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2 Chapter 6**

**** At the sound of the door opening, Clint Buchannon looked up from the paper work that covered his desk to great the four teens who entered the living room. "Well, well I was beginning to wonder if I should send out a search party for the two of you." Clint stated pointing to his grandson and nephew. The latter that had just entered the room gently steering his best friend Destiny Evans in front of him.

"We had to stay after school grandpa." Shane stated grabbing a cookie of the table.

"Are you kids in some sort of trouble?" Clint asked taking off his glasses and looking at the boys intently before turning his gaze to Destiny and the young girl standing slightly behind his grandson who Clint had instantly recognized as Jamie Vega.

"Actually we got some good news Uncle Clint." Matthew piped up as he himself grabbed a cookie and attempted to hand one to Destiny which she in turn refused.

"He means he got good news. The rest of us have work to do?" Destiny corrected with a broad smile first at Matthew and then at Clint

"Hey we're going to help." Matthew stated to the three who looked at him doubtfully.

"Oh yeah sure you guys are. Along with all the extra practices Mr. Vega's going to be heaping on you guys." Shane stated shaking his head with a smile.

"Extra practices why?' Clint questioned his nephew before continuing. "I thought the basketball season was over."

"Well that's the news Uncle Clint. Because the team had a perfect season, we got invited to take part in the National Tournament in St. Joseph next month." Matthew stated proudly.

"Well that is wonderful news" Clint responded agreeing with his nephew while pouring himself a glass of bourbon and handing out bottles of water to the four teens. "But where do you three come in.?

"We're building booths." Shane stated taking a drink of water before making a grab for his second cookie.

"And fundraising." Destiny interjected again refusing the cookie Matthew was trying to push on her.

"With a Renaissance fair." Jamie finished.

"Ok, I see how this benefits Matthew and the basketball team, but other than taking on an enterprising project, what are the three of you getting out of this." Clint asked the three youngsters on the couch, two of which were munching on cookies.

"Bumped up grades, courtesy of Mrs. McBain and Mr. Vega." Shane answered with a grateful smile for English was one of his hardest subjects.

"Ah bribery is always such a good incentive." Clint stated shaking his head with a smile.

"And what incentive is this? Victoria Davidson asked as she walked into her living room before continuing. "Are you corrupting your grandson Clint?

"Don't look at me. I'm innocent." Clint stated pretending to be offended. "That award goes to Christian Vega and Marcy McBain.

"We're getting extra credit for helping out the basketball team Mrs. Davidson." Shane responded coming to his grandfather's aid.

"Well that is wonderful." Vickie responded mussing Shane's hair. "But how many times do I have to tell you? You call me Vickie."

As Shane was about to respond he was interrupted by the beeping of Destiny's cell phone indicating that she had a message.

Watching her check the message, Matthew asked. "What's going on Des?"

"It's Shaun, he says he has to go out of town tonight and that I am on my own for dinner." Destiny explained.

"Nonsense." Vickie stated with a smile "You should all stay here for dinner."

"Oh, I almost forgot Matthew." Clint injected. "Your parents had to go out of town for a couple of weeks for a case. And yes, before you ask. They said it was ok that you stayed home alone as long as you call me and Vickie if you have any problems.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 Chapter 8 **1 hour later

"Finally, I'm finished." Destiny stated with satisfaction as she clicked the save key on her lap top.

"You finished the letter already?" Matthew asked impressed while scooting over both to see the finished product and to be in closer proximity to the girl whose touch sent bolts of electricity through his entire body.

Remembering Matthew's warning outside, Destiny inched backwards nervously giving Matthew both a clear view of her computer screen and an inkling of the effect his punishment had on the girl that dominated his dream filled nights.

"Matthew, Matthew." Destiny called shaking him from his thoughts.

"What?" He answered turning to look at her directly.

Smiling at the thought of catching him off guard, Destiny continued. "What do you think?"

"Think of what?" Matthew asked confused.

"What?" Destiny repeated tapping Matt on the head with a smile while stating "Is anyone home in there." "The letter what else?"

"The letter, the letter is just perfect." Matt stated softly inching closer, his eyes zeroing in on Destiny's inviting lips.

"So how's the letter coming?" Clint asked entering the living room and granting Destiny an escape as Matthew leaned in towards her.

"It's done Mr. Buchannon. Destiny stated nervously rising to her feet and facing Clint.

"Well that is wonderful." I would love to see it after dinner, which is ready you two. Clint stated pointing towards the dining room.

As Destiny preceded them into the dining room, Clint halted Matthew with a hand on his chest. "Matthew what was going on in here?"

"Nothing." Matthew answered staring after Destiny.

Undeterred, Clint pressed on because he knew that something was bothering the boy. "Now Matthew I clearly walked in on something just now. What was it?'

Knowing that his uncle wouldn't quit until he found out what was going on, Matthew relented. "It's Destiny."

"What about her? Is she sick?" Clint asked concerned.

"No, she's not sick. She's headstrong, amazing, crazy and brilliant. Not to mention the most beautiful girl I've ever known and I'm in love with her. Matthew answered frustrated as he plopped back down on the sofa.

Momentarily taken aback by his nephew's words, Clint took a seat on the arm of the sofa before asking. "So does Destiny know about this?'

"I've been trying to tell her, Uncle Clint but." Matt stopped looking down at the floor.

"But what?" Clint pressed.

"What right do I have to tell her how I feel after the way I treated her? I chose Dani over her, shoving it in her face daily. I don't even know how she can stand the site of me after that." Matthew finished shaking his head in shame.

Taking a deep breath, Clint responded sternly. "First of all you need to get off your backside and show that little spitfire just how you feel about her."

"But." Matthew protested.

"But nothing. Do you think you are the first Buchannon to act like a jackass over a pretty face? Oh no now that is a trait passed down from good old Pa himself."

"I don't think anyone of you has screwed up as royally as I have." Matthew confessed looking up at Asa's picture resting on the mantle.

"Hogwash, What about what I did to your Aunt Vicki? I let Dorian throw it in her face daily that we were together. Your father shoved Lindsey under your mother's nose for years for crying out loud and don't even get me started on what pa put Renee through." Clint stated firmly before continuing. "Don't be fools like us and wait years to make things right with that little girl in there. "Fight like hell for another chance. Fight for her!"

At Matthew's stunned expression, Clint finished softly but sternly. "Don't let Destiny get away Matthew, she is perfect for you."

"Grandpa, grandma says you two need to come eat." Bree stated running into the living room and into Clint's waiting arms.

"Well, I guess we better get a move on then." Clint stated looking from Bree to Matthew and leading the way into the dining room.

Properly admonished, Matthew called after his retreating uncle. "Uncle Clint, you might want to share this information with Shane before he screws up as much as the rest of us already have."

At that Clint shook his head with a chuckle as he put Bree down in the chair to his left leaving the one on the right as the only vacant seat which just happened to be the seat right next to Destiny. This trick was not missed on Matthew as he smiled in gratitude at his uncle. For at least during this meal, Destiny was effectively pinned between him, Shane and the wall behind them at the crowded table. There would be no escape for her this time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2 Chapter 9** Dinner table

"So what is this I hear about a fair that you four are planning?" Vickie asked the teens who were engrossed in filling their plates as they passed the food around the table.

"A fair." Bree piped up excited as Jamie filled her plate for her before passing the platter over her to Clint. "Can we go? Can we please?" Bree pleaded with a hopeful smile.

At Clint and Vickie's smiling nods, the seven year old replied. "Yippy." Eliciting smiles from the rest of the table's occupants.

Looking from the girl who was almost her little step sister to the lady of the house, Jamie replied from her seat across from Destiny. "It's a Renaissance Fair to benefit the Basket Ball team, Mrs. Davidson.

"Yeah, because somebody had to go and have a perfect season. Destiny continued lightly pushing Mathew sideways.

"That's two perfect seasons Destiny, and when you've got it. You've got it." Matthew replied with a confident smile leaning closer while putting a hand on her shoulder. Knowing that she couldn't move or let on what he was about to do, Matt's fingers crept under her long hair to gently slide along the back of her neck repeatedly eliciting the feeling of goose bumps which he began to trace with a small satisfied smile as he felt her slightly shiver at his touch.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea." Vickie stated with a smile as Clint passed the platter to Matt.

"It's a great idea, if we can pull it off Shane interjected to Vicki before sharing a knowing look with Matt, as he pretended to push his chair in more , when he actually moved it slightly to his left forcing Destiny to be still as Matt purposely leaned against her while passing the platter to him.

"What do you mean if we can pull it off? Matt questioned his young cousin. "We've already started.

"How so?" Vickie asked her young nephew taking the platter from Shane.

"Destiny already has the perfect letter written." Matt stated proudly as he rubbed her hand that was resting on her lap under the table with his thumb grabbing and holding it still when she attempted to slide it away from him.

"Wow the letter is done already Destiny." Jamie stated in admiration before continuing. "That means we can start showing it around tomorrow."

"If your uncle and Mrs. Mcbaine think the letter is ok than sure. Destiny replied while pouring herself a glass of juice.

"As if you ever had to worry about any of your work, little Miss Straight A." Shane teased pushing her sideways into Matthew who in turn held her in check by the waist against him.

"Don't you let him kid you, Destiny." Clint stated to the young girl with a smile. "There is nothing wrong with getting straight A's."

"Mr. Buchannon is right Destiny, and I would very much like to see this letter." Vickie stated with a smile at Destiny.

**30 Minutes Later**

"So what's going on with those two?" Jamie stated to Shane with a nod towards Matthew and Destiny who were busy clearing the table.

"What do you mean?" Shane questioned taking the plate she handed him and loading it into the dishwasher.

"You know what I mean." Jamie pushed "How long have they been dating?" She asked handing Shane another plate.

"They're not." Shane answered finding room for the last plate before looking up at her shocked expression.

"What, why the heck not? They're perfect for each other, not to mention Matt can't keep his hands off her. Oh and nice touch pushing her into him like that." Jamie stated covering her mouth with a giggle.

"You caught that" Shane asked stunned.

"Of course I did." I was seated right across from her. Don't worry; I don't think anyone else noticed." Jamie finished to the relief of Shane.

"So, if you and Matt think he and Des are perfect together, and I think they're perfect together, why don't you and I help them along a bit? Jamie questioned with a killer smile.

"You're on." Shane agreed with a smile while thinking about the added bonus of spending some much wanted alone time with the 5'4 beauty in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2 Chapter 10 **Shaun's Apartment 4 hours later

Destiny lay in bed watching the clock tick by as her mind tormented her with the events of the past couple of months. During the day, it was easier to push those thoughts aside with a big brother like Shaun and friends like Jamie, Shane and Matthew around. Matthew, god it hurt so much to think about him. For no matter how hard she had tried to bury her feelings for him deep down since he had devastated her with his rejection last New Year's, she couldn't deny the fact the she loved him even more now than she did that night.

But sometimes like earlier tonight and this past week, when Matthew was so attentive, sweet and even flirty, she felt that there was a possibility that his feelings for her could be changing and maybe he could love her the way that she prayed he would and not just as his best friend.

Oh who the hell was she kidding she thought angrily turning to stare up at the ceiling. That cretin, Justin was right about her. She was Density with a capital D, not Matthew's type at all. Besides her own father didn't even want her, why would Matthew? She thought as tears started rolling freely down her cheeks.

Same time Buchannon's Apartment:

After driving around and thinking for the past could of hours, a tired Matthew entered the Buchannon's apartment and plopped down on the sofa. The object of his thoughts of course was Destiny and that both excited and saddened him. If someone had told as late as this morning that his feelings for the petite girl could increase more than they already had, he would not have thought it possible. Whether it was his tickling, holding her or simply tracing her soft skin, his feelings for this angelic girl had increased tenfold. For that was clearly what she was to him an angel, an angel who certainly deserved better than the hand that she had been dealt the last couple of months. Seeing the pain in her eyes at Justin's statement made him wish Mr. Vega had not stopped him from beating the crap out of that bastard. For he had made her doubt herself and that was inexcusable. Even though she tried to hide it, he knew Justin's cruel nickname for her hurt her deeply and he would do anything to both make her his lady and make her understand that she was beautiful just the way she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2 Chapter 11** Buchannon's apartment 5: am

The buzzing of Matthew's alarm clock startled him from a sound sleep. Looking at the clock Matthew

briefly wondered why he had set it so early and then he remembered Mr. Vega's text about a morning

workout and an early morning appointment that he had set up the night before. Texting Shane to be ready

in thirty, Matt dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. It was time to implement phase one of his

plan.

Exactly thirty minutes later, Shane is running out of the house still attempting to put his shoe on as Matt

pulled into the driveway. "So what's with the early morning wake up?" Shane asked putting on his seatbelt

as Matt backed out of the driveway.

"I've got an early morning practice and we have an errand to run first." Matt answered his younger

cousin handing him muffin and a hot chocolate from the drive through while biting into his own as he turned

the car towards downtown LLanview.

Five minutes later Shane was confused when Matt pulled up in front of a small shop that strangely had

its' lights on so early in the morning. "What's this place doing open so early?" Shane asked his cousin

following him out of the car and towards the building.

Leading the way into the shop, Matt called backwards quietly. "There are certain perks to being a

Buchannon."

At the sound of the door opening the boys were joined at the counter by an elderly lady.

"Good morning Matthew." She stated with a smile.

Smiling in greeting to the lady, Matthew turned to Shane. "Shane I would like to introduce you to Mrs.

Robinson. Mrs. Robinson has been the Buchannon family florist for as long as I can remember. Mrs.

Robinson this is my cousin Shane." Matthew stated pulling Shane forward to stand with him at the counter.

"Good morning Shane." Mrs. Robinson stated with a smile at the younger boy. "Now what can I do for

you boys this morning?"

"We would like to see some of your best flowers, but of course you only deal in the best." Matthew

stated with a charming smile.

Smiling in thanks of the young man's praise, Mrs. Robinson pointed towards the left corner of the shop.

"Those flowers were just delivered this morning and they are beautiful if I do say myself."

At that Matthew nodded with a grateful smile and led Shane towards the indicated corner of the shop.

"The Buchannon's have their own florist?" Shane questioned shaking his head in disbelief.

"You mean we have our own florist. You're a Buchannon now remember." Matthew reminded his cousin

with a smile.

Smiling in gratitude at Matt's acceptance, Shane questioned with a yawn. "So what are we doing here

anyway?

As Matt was about to reply his eyes fell on the perfect instruments to his plan. Indicating his selection

to Shane, Matt picked up a blank card to go along with them before signaling to Mrs. Robinson that he had

made his selection.

As Matt headed back to the counter, Shane took a better look at his cousin's choices and realized what

his cousin was up to. "Smooth Matt, really smooth." Shane thought with a smile imagining Destiny's

reaction as he headed towards the counter as well to find Matt writing on the blank card.

After settling up with Mrs. Robinson, Matt passed Shane the card before questioning the younger boy.

"So what do you think?"

"Beautiful flowers, for the most beautiful lady inside and out." Shane read with a smile nodding in

agreement with his cousin. "It's perfect."

Nodding in thanks to both, Shane and Mrs. Robinson, Matthew picked up the dozen African Violets and

the Lilacs he had chosen and led the way out to his car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2 Chapter 12** Llanview High 15 minutes later

Matthew and Shane hurried through the deserted hallways at Llanview High until they came

to the familiar row of lockers on the second floor. Coming upon their destination, Matthew

halted and checked his watch and stated in relief. "Phew, we've got a couple of minutes before

Mr. Vega kicks my ass for being late to practice."

Shaking his head in mock sympathy and digging into his cousins' book bag, Shane

questioned. "You mean he expects you to actually be on time? The nerve of him."

"Oh you're too funny Shane." Matthew retorted with a smirk before continuing. "Just hand

me the tape would you?"

Finding the tape, Shane began ripping off pieces and handing them to the older boy who in

turn began taping the flowers securely to the locker door.

Ten minutes later, Matthew placed the card he had written in the center of the Lilac bouquet

and stepped back.

Stepping up to inspect his cousins' work Shane nodded with approval. "Not bad, not bad at

all."

"I don't know. You think this she's going to like them Shane?" Matt questioned returning

the tape to his bag.

"What are you nuts? She is going to love them. Shane stated shaking his head before

putting a hand on Matt's shoulder and continuing. Especially the card, the card is perfect. And

most importantly they are from you. The guy she still loves."

"You think so?" Matt questioned looking at the younger boy hopefully.

"Would you just go to practice?" Shane asked exasperated pointing towards the gym.

Backing up towards the gym, Matt began to ask another question, but was cut off.

"Just go, before you make me as crazy as you are." Shane admonished turning Matthew

around and shoving him towards the gym before turning to head to the library to meet Jamie

for a status update.

**Five minutes later, same hallway**

Having caught an early ride with Justin, Brad, Jack and Becca are headed towards the gym

to watch practice when they came across Destiny's locker.

"Hey guys would you look at that." Brad stated pointing at the flowers with a snicker.

Following the younger boys pointed finger, Becca stated with a laugh. "It looks like Density

has herself a secret admirer."

"I bet you its Buchannon. He went all protective of her yesterday when Justin called her on

what she was, worthless." Brad answered looking at his brother's girlfriend.

"Hey there's a card." Jack injected grabbing the card from the center of the Lilacs and

handing it to Becca who read it mockingly out loud. "Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful girl inside

and out."

"Oh how romantic." Brad replied grabbing the card from Becca.

"What are you guys doing?" Darren asked coming up behind the laughing teens.

"Get lost Price." Brad stated turning to the intruder.

"No, hold on this concerns him." Jack stated advancing on his sister's friend.

"What are you getting at Manning? Darren stated getting annoyed.

"Get a load of this." Brad stated handing Darren the card.

"It seems like Buchannon is trying to steal what is yours'." Jack taunted.

"Why you would want Density anyway is beyond me, but we could help you." Becca stated

sweetly.

Gripping the card tightly, Darren asked between gritted teeth. "How so?"

"Easy." Becca replied with a vicious smile before continuing. "We just make sure Density

never gets these flowers or that note.

At Darren's consenting nod the four teens set out to pull the flowers from the locker and rip

them to shreds before spreading the remains all over the hallway before three of them took off

laughing towards the gym.

Seeing the mess he had helped create, Darren was instantly ashamed of himself. "I'm so

sorry Destiny." He stated to himself before sucking in his breath and promising himself that he

would do what he could to make it up to her.

**Ten minutes later**

Shane and Jamie left the library discussing strategies regarding their two friends only to

stop dead at the sight of the mess in the hallway.

"What the hell happened?" Jaime asked in astonishment at the mess that lay before them.

Spotting the ripped up card on the floor before them, Shane knelt down to pick it up before

shaking his head in dismay. "Dammit." He stated angrily. "Matt just wanted to show Des how

he felt about her and make her feel good about herself."

Seeing the sadness in Shane's face, Jamie thought fast. "Ok we can't fix the flowers but

there is something we can do." She stated quickly.

"What? How can we fix this?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"You go warn Matt about what happened and I will get this mess cleaned up before everyone

starts arriving." Jamie stated taking charge. When Shane didn't move, she continued putting a

comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look if she doesn't know about the flowers, she won't be

hurt. And then the three of us are going to find out who did this and they are going to pay."

Nodding his head in agreement, Shane took off towards the gym while Jamie turned to find a

broom with determination because nobody was going to hurt one of her friends and get away

with it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2 Chapter 13 **Hallway outside Gymnasium

Wondering how he was going to get Matt's attention, Shane reached to open the door to

the gymnasium when he heard voices whispering just inside the door.

"I can't wait to see the look on Buchannon's face when he sees his gift for his **beautiful **

**lady** scattered all down the hallway." Brad stated with a snicker to Jack which turned to a

frown when he watched Matthew steal the ball from his brother, knocking him down and

making another perfect layup shot at his expense.

"Even better will be the look on Weezy's face because you know he had to have helped him

set it all up. Jack replied with a satisfied laugh.

More entertained by the conversation going on next to her, than the scrimmage happening

on the court, Becca questioned with a malicious grin. "You know what the absolute best part

is?

"What? The boys asked in unison.

"Density still believes that the boy she's loved forever will never love her more than just a

friend."

"Like she even deserves that much. She's the reason that my step mom almost died." Jack

replied through gritted teeth.

"Not to mention it was her big mouth that told the vice principal we put those pictures of

Weezy up all over the internet." Brad finished with venom dripping from his voice.

"Oh yes, both Buchannon and Evans have been trouble since freshman year. They deserve

this and so much more." Becca promised coldly staring at Matthew who once again had bested

Justin on the court this time shooting a three pointer over his head just before Mr. Vega yelled

for the team to hit the showers.

**Ten minutes later:**

Having overheard the conversation in the gym, Shane changed his course of action and

instead of entering the gym, he staked out the doorway to the boy's locker room. Thankfully,

five minutes later Matthew came striding out. Grabbing his cousin's arm, Shane yanked him

into a deserted classroom.

"What the hell are you doing? I want to see Destiny's reaction." Matthew stated in shock,

pulling his arm free and heading towards the door.

Pushing Matthew backwards and closing the door, Shane replied. "You can't."

"What do you mean, I can't?" Matt stated once again headed towards the door.

Taking a deep breath, Shane called after his retreating cousin. "They're gone Matt."

Halting in his tracks, Matt turned to face the younger boy uttering a single word. "How?"

"When Jamie and I came back from the library, they were ripped up and thrown all over the

hallway." Shane explained shaking his head in sympathy.

"Oh my god Destiny, Come on Shane, we can't let her see that." Matt stated grabbing for

the door again.

"Waite Matt, Jamie's taken care of it. " Shane stated jogging down the hall to catch his

cousin and continuing. "She's got it all cleaned up."

Sighing in relief, Matthew stated leaning against a row of lockers. "Thank god, that would be

the last thing she needed to see right now."

"She'll never find out what they did Matt." Shane promised leaning against the lockers as

well.

"But I know Shane. Somebody did this to hurt her, to hurt us. And mark my words, I am

going to find that person and I am going to make them sorry." Matthew replied staring

dangerously at the wall in front of him.

Momentarily taken aback by the depth of his cousin's anger, Shane provided Matthew with

the information he so desired. "You don't have to find out who did this Matt. I already know."

At Matthew's stunned expression, Shane continued. "It was those bastards and that bitch

who were watching you guys practice this morning.

"Brad, Jack and Becca?" Matthew stated harshly. At his cousin's nod, he continued. "Dam I

had a feeling they were up to something."

"You were right Matt and **we** are going to make them pay" Shane promised as the first bell

began to ring.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2 Chapter 14**

"Thanks for the ride Shaun." Destiny shouted to her departing brother as she

turned and ran at full speed into the school building as the bell signaling first period

began to ring. She could not believe how lucky she was that Shaun had arrived home

just as she was leaving for school. Otherwise, having overslept yet again there was no

way she would have made it on time she thought as she slid into English class just as

the last bell ceased ringing.

"You're cutting it close Destiny." Marcy McBain stated with a smile as Destiny

hurried past her into the room falling into her seat next to Matthew with and relieved

sigh.

Despite his sour mood, Matthew couldn't help but shake his head with a chuckle at

the site of the exhausted beauty who was still trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Destiny asked smiling at Matt's reaction.

**Dream Sequence (Classroom is empty)**

"What are you looking at?" Destiny repeated checking to make sure she hadn't

forgotten to put something on.

"You." Matthew stated quietly continuing to stare at her intently.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Destiny questioned lifting her hand to

wipe at her face.

Grabbing her hand and replacing it with his own, Matt slowly slid it behind her head,

and into her hair dragging his fingers and her scrunggie down until her hair fell freely

around her face joining the lock that had come loose during her mad dash into the

room.

"What are you doing?" Destiny asked looking at him uncertainly as she attempted to

pull her head backwards putting some space between them.

"Shush." Matthew replied quietly replacing his right hand to the back of her neck

steading it, while the fingers on left lightly covered and traced her soft lips before

continuing. "Do you have any idea how absolutely gorgeous you are?"

"Matthew I…" Destiny stammered, looking down and shaking her head in disbelief at

what she was hearing.

"No Destiny, look at me." Matt commanded sternly lifting her chin when she did not

comply before continuing. "I want to see your beautiful eyes for as long as it takes me

to do what I've wanted for so long now."

As Destiny was about to respond, Matthew leaned in capturing her lips with his own

as he pulled her into a standing position securely against him.

Breaking the kiss, Destiny looked up at Matt with fear in her eyes before asking.

"Are you sure, Matthew?

"I have never been so sure about anything Des. Please you've got to believe me."

Matt pleaded looking her directly in the eyes.

At the girls' consenting nod, Matt pulled her back into her previous position tightly

against him, kissing her forehead while rubbing her back as he felt her shiver in relief

against him.

**End Dream Sequence:**

"Matthew Buchannon." Marcy McBain called for the third time finally getting the

young man's attention.

"Glad you are with us. Now can you tell the class why Jem was so angry with Scout

for revealing what she had overheard?"

"Thankful that he had read the chapter and was able to respond despite having

heard little of the lecture, Matthew looked at Destiny who shook her head with a

teasing smile, before responding confidently. "He was angry because Scout was forcing

him to see the flaws in a person that he truly admired."

"Very good, you have read the assignment." Marcy stated with a smile before

continuing. "Now stay with us ok."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Matthew sat back and listened to the rest of the lecture

being careful not to look over at Destiny again, for he knew if he did there was no way

he could comply with Mrs. McBain's wishes.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

At the sound of the bell signaling the end of class, Matt grabbed his books an

attempted to book it out of the room at Destiny's side when he was halted by Mrs.

McBains's voice. "Matthew a minute please."

Shaking her head in sympathy, Destiny mouthed that she would wait for him outside

before disappearing through the door.

Watching Matthew, watch Destiny leave the room, Marcy called from her desk. 'So

Matthew any reason you weren't paying attention in my class this morning?

I'm sorry Mrs. McBain I just got a lot on my mind lately. Matthew answered turning

to face his teacher.

"Anything I can help you with? Marcy asked concerned.

"Nah, I'll figure it out." Matthew answered anxious to get out of the room.

Taking pity on the young man Marcy relented. "Ok you may go. But, Matthew this

does not happen again."

With a grateful smile, Matthew nodded and left the room meeting Destiny just

outside the door.

Watching the pair turn and head down the hallway, Marcy finally understood what

was on Matthews' mind. "Ah to be young and in love" she thought, chuckling in

sympathy for Matt before turning back to her grade book.

Note: Marcy McBains' question comes from the awesome book To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the Delay. I could not get the last paragraph to flow correctly.

**Part 2 Chapter 15 **Hallway after 1st Period"

"Hey you." Destiny stated with a smile as Matt emerged from the room with a sigh

of relief.

"Hey tardy." Matt responded with a chuckle resisting the urge to turn, shove her up

against the lockers and make his daydream a reality.

"I am not. I made it on time." Destiny defended herself shaking her head with a

broad smile.

"Yeah, by this hair you did." Matt teased lightly pulling on the loose strand that

hung on the side of her cheek before continuing. "Where were you anyway?"

"I overslept." Destiny confessed with an embarrassed blush before attempting to

change the subject with a question of her own. "So what was with you playing space

cadet in class?"

"I just had something more important on my mind than English this morning." Matt

stated shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head with a small smile praying she

would not push the issue because a crowded hallway certainly was not the place to

show her just who was so much more important than English this morning.

Unfortunately his prayer was answered as Justin and Becca approached them in the

hallway. "Hey Evans, heard you barley made it to class this morning. What were you

catching up on your beauty sleep?" Brad called with a snicker.

"Cut it out Justin or you're going to be eating this floor." Matt threatened blocking

his path and pushing him backwards hard as he advanced on Destiny.

"What are you crazy?" Justin asked regaining his footing and advancing on Matthew

only to be slammed backwards and pinned against the lockers.

"Apologize, to her right now." Matthew commanded tightly jamming his fist into

Justin's stomach hard repeatedly.

"Matthew, Matthew please let him go." Destiny pleaded coming up behind and

placing her hand on Matthew's arm before continuing. "It's not worth it."

"Hey guys you've got to see this." Whitney called out from down the hall standing on a chair fastening a poster to the wall with Darren.

"Looking from Whitney on top of the chair, to Destiny's pleading eyes, Matt finally

relented and released Justin, but not before whispering a stern warning into his ear.

"You ever bother her again and I promise, you will find out just how crazy I am."

"Whatever." Justin countered trying to save face as Whitney's crowd of onlookers

began to turn towards the other action in the hallway.

Seeing that her boyfriend was now free, Becca stated maliciously before turning and

walking away with Justin in tow. "Since Justin won't say it I will. We're sorry Density,

but all the beauty sleep in the world wouldn't help you."

Matthew started for the retreating pair only to be halted by Destiny's voice.

"Matthew don't.

"Why are you stopping me?" Matt asked turning to face her before continuing. "I'm

not going to let them treat you like that."

"Matthew it's not important." Destiny stated holding up her hand and continuing as

Matt was about to interrupt. "I don't want you getting hurt or into trouble fighting

Justin because of me."

"I can take the heat Des." Matthew stated confidently putting a hand on her

shoulder.

"Well I can't alright." Destiny confessed before continuing. "How do you think I'd

feel if you got thrown off the team or worse hurt because of me? Please Matthew let

me deal with them. You have too much to lose."

Finally understanding, Matt wrapped his arms around Destiny from behind effectively

halting her as she started to walk down the hallway where the crowd was still gathering

to check out the poster. Turning her to face him, Matt stated firmly before glancing

down the hall at his adversary and silently vowing revenge. "One, I can handle Justin

and any of his buddies just fine."

"But Matthew." Destiny interrupted staring up into his eyes.

"No but Matthew. I am not afraid of them Des." Matt stated confidently pulling her

against him and whispering with a chuckle into her ear. "And you Little One, when are

you going to finally get it through this pretty little head of yours' that you are so much

more important to me than basketball or anything else for that matter." As Destiny

looked up at him in surprise, Matthew eyes scanned their surroundings, before thinking

"Oh to hell with it," and slowly moved in for a kiss only to be halted at the sound of a

door closing behind him.

"Mr. Buchannon and Ms. Evans you two need to get your hands off each other now

and get yourselves over to where your classmates are and then to your next class which

begins in exactly five minutes." Mr. Cuff called sternly from behind Matthew. Nodding

their heads, the two complied and walked over to join their classmates.

"Hey Shane, what's going on?" Matt asked his cousin indicating the poster hanging on the wall.

"Bout time you two made it down here. You just about missed the news." Shane

stated looking from Matt to Destiny. The latter who was engrossed in reading the

poster with Jamie at her side.

"They are adding a costume ball to the Reinassance Fair. Jamie explained with an

excited smile.

"Return to the time of Lords and Ladies, Peasants and Kings"." Destiny read out loud

from the poster with a smile.

"That seems really cool." Shane stated with a smile his eyes fixed on Jamie.

"The four of us should definitely go." Jamie stated to her friends who nodded in

agreement as they turned and headed off to second period.

Lagging a bit behind the rest, Matthew stared after the girl he had foolishly passed

over a year before as a plan began to take shape in his mind. A plan that with the help

of a certain someone would hopefully begin to lead him toward the second chance he so

longed for.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Thanksgiving!

**Chapter 16** same day final period gymnasium

"Hey Shane." Destiny stated coming over to join the young boy on the fourth row of the

bleachers as soccer balls whizzed through the air.

"Hey." Shane responded with a smile attempting to quickly close his sketch pad as Destiny

sat down next to him.

"So what is this you're working on?" Destiny asked with a nod toward the pad that Shane

was attempting to hide.

"Just my new art project." Shane replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Great" Destiny replied before asking excitedly. "Can I see it?"

Shaking his head, Shane was about to respond when a soccer ball landed on the side of him,

knocking his sketch pad off the bleachers and onto the gym floor.

"Cut it out Brad." Shane called advancing on the boy only to freeze when he saw what page

his sketch pad had opened on.

"So sorry wheezy, Brad called over snickering as Beth made a move to grab the sketch pad

witch was halted as Destiny moved to stand on top of it.

"Move it Density." Beth stated attempting to push Destiny out of her way.

"No." Destiny replied refusing to budge and pushing the young girl backwards.

"What's it to you anyway. Why don't you mind your own business?" Beth hissed.

"Why don't I mind my business? What business is this of yours? Destiny stated picking up

the pad and closing it before continuing. "This belongs to my friend Shane and if he wants

anyone to see it, it's his business. So back the hell off!"

At the sound of the whistle, Beth snarled. "Whatever," before turning back to the soccer

game.

Turning and reclaiming her seat on the bleachers, Destiny handed the sketch pad back to

Shane before stating sympathetically. "I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you." Shane replied gratefully fingering his pad relieved Beth had not gotten the

chance to see what he really was working on.

"You're welcome." Destiny stated before continuing hopefully. "You know I would love to

see your assignment, but I meant what I said. You don't have to."

Shaking his head in embarrassment, Shane caved and handed over the pad before

confessing. "It's not really an assignment."

Smiling in gratitude, Destiny took the pad and finally understood as a perfect black and white

picture of Jamie smiled back at her. "Oh my god Shane, this is beautiful." Destiny stated

awestruck before asking. "Have you shown this to her?"

"I can't." Shane confessed looking down at the returned picture longingly.

"Why the hell not?" Destiny questioned her friend before it sunk in. "Oh, my god, you like

her don't you Shane?"

At Shane's affirmative nod, Destiny continued with a broad smile. "This is great. You two

would be perfect for each other."

"You think so?" Shane asked hopefully.

As Destiny was about to answer, she was interrupted when the gym teacher called out to her

and pointed to the soccer game going on. "Destiny you're in. Let's go now."

Groaning, Destiny turned to Shane one last time and mouthing the words "shoot me now

please" before climbing down from the bleachers to join the game.

Shaking his head in sympathy as the girl he loved like a sister entered the game, Shane was

even more convinced that she was perfect for his cousin and he would do whatever it took to

help Matt snag the amazing girl. And if along the way he could convince Jamie to give him a

chance, well than that would be all the more perfect.

After entering the game, Destiny looked over at Shane still seated on the bleachers and

silently vowed to help her young friend obtain his hearts' desire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 ** same period library

Having finished her English assignment, Jamie is starring at a picture she had taken on the

sly in math class earlier that day when she heard a voice whisper into her ear.

"Quit drooling Vega." Matt teased over her shoulder before grabbing the seat across from

her.

"I wasn't drooling. I was just playing with my phone." Jamie lied, her cheeks blushing beat

red for she knew she had be caught red handed.

"Yeah, sure you were, and you just happened to have a picture of Shane as your screen

saver." Matt quietly teased the young girl shaking his head with a disbelieving smile.

As Jamie looked down at the table embarrassed, Matt pounced. "Come on admit it. You've

got a thing for my cousin. Don't you?"

"Ok, ok he's hot alright." Jamie admitted covering her face with her hands.

"I knew it." Matthew replied triumphantly.

Attempting to change the subject, Jamie indicated the notes spread out in front of her older

friend. "So what is this you're working on?"

Letting the subject of Shane drop for the moment, Matt responded looking up from his

notes. "It's Destiny and my history project. We're supposed to identify and describe the

different people and classes of the Renaissance."

"Kind of like what it said on the poster, Lords and Ladies, Peasants and Kings. Jamie

responded citing the poster they had read earlier while playing with the pendant hanging from

her neck.

"Exactly." Matthew responded nodding his head in affirmative looking at her hopefully before

continuing. "Which leads me to a question? Well actually it's not a question. I kind of need your

help."

Seeing the opportunity for a little payback, Jamie responded teasingly. "With Destiny right?"

Knowing that he had it coming, Matthew nodded his head with an embarrassed chuckle

before responding. "Yes with Destiny."

"Of course, I'll help. What do you need?" Jamie replied and asked quietly leaning over the

table still playing with her necklace.

Looking around to see that no one was listening, Matthew whispered back. "I need you to

find out exactly what Destiny is going to be wearing to the ball."

"Why? What are you up to?" Jamie asked fishing for information.

"Just a little something special." Matt answered coyly before indicating her necklace and

inquiring. "Is that a basketball on your necklace?"

Looking down at the pendant she had been fingering, Jamie replied sadly. "Yeah, my popi

gave it to me when I started for Junior Varsity this year.

"You miss him a lot huh?" Matt asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Jamie admitted with a sigh.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Matt praised. "A freshman starting for JV, you must be

pretty good."

"I'm ok." Jamie admitted modestly with a smile looking at her phone.

Watching the young girl look at her phone, an idea that would solve both of their problems

hit Matthew. "That's it." He stated excitedly covering her phone with his hand.

"What's it?" Jamie asked looking up startled.

"I don't need to find out what Des is going to wear, I need to choose it." Matt stated firmly.

"And how are you going to pull that one off?" Jamie asked with a laugh.

"Easy, you, me, a basketball game and a little bet. Matt stated with a smile before leaning

in to share the details with one of his co-conspirators.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **Gymnasium after final bell

"Hey guys." Shane stated glancing up from loading his book bag as Matthew and Jamie entered the gym.

Getting no response, Shane looked up to find his two friends looking at him intently with devious smiles on their faces before asking

nervously. "What?"

Ignoring the younger boys' question, Matthew's eyes scanned the gym before asking. "So where's Des?"

"She went to show Mrs. McBain and Mr. Vega the letter and get their signatures. She'll be back in a few." Shane explained.

"That does not leave us much time." Jamie admitted looking from Matt to Shane and back.

"Time for what? What are you guys going to do?" Shane questioned exasperated.

"You mean what are **we** going to do?" Matt corrected with a sly smile as he and Jamie sat down on either side of Shane to share select

portions of their plan with one of its' intended victims.

**Cut to Mrs. McBain's Classroom:**

"Mrs. McBain, Do you have a minute" Destiny asked after softly knocking on the door frame.

"Of course I do Destiny. Come on in." Marcy beckoned with a smile looking over towards the door while erasing the day's lessons from

the chalkboard.

Coming forward, Destiny pulled the letter she had written from her backpack before stating. "I finished the letter you asked for."

"Well that was mighty quick." Marcy stated smiling with surprise taking the letter from the teenager and leading her over to the desk

before continuing. "Let's have a look shall we."

After taking a few minutes to read over the letter, Marcy looked up at the fidgeting teenager with a broad smile before stating. "Destiny

this letter is very well done."

"You're sure?" Destiny asked before continuing. "If there is anything wrong, I can change it?

"No, you most certainly will not change a thing about this letter." Marcy stated with a smiling chuckle grabbing her pen and signing the

letter under her name and stating, "Now let's go find Mr. Vega and make this letter official." before grabbing her jacket and leading the teen

out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **gymnasium 5 minutes later:

Having been informed of his part of the plan, Shane is shooting hoops under the watchful eyes of both Jamie and Matthew when all three

heads turned at the sound of the gym door opening.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Jack asked his friend Brad snickering towards Shane before continuing. "It looks like wheezy is

practicing, as if it would do him any good."

"Get lost Manning." Shane fired back passing the ball to Jamie before turning around to face is adversary.

"You gonna make me wheezy?" Jack taunted advancing on Shane and pushing him backwards.

"Back off him, Manning." Matthew stated coming up behind the younger Buchannon and putting a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey wheezy, maybe if you practice hard enough, you could try out for the girls' team." Brad injected with a laugh from his usual position

behind Jack.

Shooting an apologetic glance towards Jamie, Matthew countered with a chuckle of his own. "That's real smart coming from you Brad,

considering the way your brother's been playing lately, the girls wouldn't even want him."

"You don't know what you're talking about Buchannon." Brad replied disgustedly.

"Don't I? I myself ran circles around him this morning and I could do it again any day, anytime. So could Jamie for that matter." Matt

taunted nodding towards Jamie who made a perfect basket from the foul line.

"Hot girls don't belong on the athletic court." Jack stated sizing Jamie up and down before continuing and grabbing her wrist. "Why don't

you dump these losers and come to the dance with a real man like me."

Two seconds later Jack found himself pinned to the floor with his arm twisted painfully behind his back as Jamie hissed in his ear. "My

uncle was a boxer, my popi a police officer; did you think they would not teach me how handle a jackass like you?"

"Don't even try it Brad!" Shane stated through clenched teeth as he and Matthew stepped in front of Brad blocking his efforts to yank

Jamie off of his friend.

Nodding in thanks to her two friends, Jamie gave one final tug on Jack's arm before releasing him with a hard shove against the floor

before standing and reclaiming her position next to Shane. "Oh and as for my date to the ball, let me show you my choice of a real man."

She stated with a smile before turning grabbing Shane and pulling him towards her devouring his lips with her own as jaws

dropped and the gymnasium door swung open followed by a "Oh my god and What the?"

"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"What the heck is going on in here?" Christian stated, entering the gymnasium with Marcy and Destiny in

tow and looking intently at his niece as she disentangled herself from Shane.

Seeing Shane gulp and close his eyes in fear at the interrupting voice, Jamie squeezed his shoulder before

turning to face her uncle and grasping Shane's hand with a confident smile before explaining. "Hi Uncle

Christian, Shane and I were just discussing our date for the ball."

Glancing at the intertwined hands and taking a deep calming breath, Christian was about to respond when

Marcy injected. "Your date for the dance, that is great." Marcy explained with a smile at the two youngsters

before elbowing the stunned Christian and questioning. "Right Mr. Vega?"

Snapped back to reality by Marcy's jab, Christian fumbled looking from the smiling faces of Marcy, Destiny

and Matthew to the terrified one of Shane before focusing on his niece. "Date for the dance, date for the

dance"

"I can go right, Uncle Christian please?" Jamie asked hopefully gripping Shane's sweaty hand tighter.

Knowing that he was out numbered, Christian looked at Shane intently before relenting with a nod at the

pair. "Alright you can go."

"Yes! Thank you." Jamie replied excitedly hugging her uncle.

Smiling at the interaction between uncle and niece, Marcy injected looking at the four remaining teens.

"Well now that we have that settled, let's get down to business."

"Destiny's letter is a go then Mrs. McBain?" Matthew asked confidently from the position he had taken up

behind Destiny with his hands gripping her shoulders.

Smiling and nodding at the young man's comment Marcy responded dividing her stack of papers and

handing them to Jamie and Destiny. "Yes the letter is a go, as you so eloquently put it, Mr. Buchannon."

"That's great we can get started then." Jamie stated taking the stack handed to her.

"Yes you can, and there is certainly no time like the present." Marcy responded with a knowing look

towards both Matthew and Jamie before suggesting. "Matthew, Shane why don't you guys join the ladies. I

am sure that they would appreciate your help."

"Ah I'm not sure." Christian began before he was cut off.

"I think we can arrange that." Matt offered up with a grateful smile towards Marcy before looking at the

still stunned Shane and asking. "Right Shane?"

Catching Shane's absentee nod at his cousin, Marcie questioned. "Do you have anything to add Mr. Vega?

At Christian's negative nod, Marcie turned back to the teens and concluded. "Well that's it then, meeting

adjourned."

Grabbing her phone and sending a quick text, Jamie began to lead the way out of the gym when Christian called out

sternly. "Jamie be home soon alright,we need to talk about this."

Following Jamie and Destiny from the gym, Matt felt the vibration of his phone before turning and pulling

Shane by the arm stating with a chuckle as they passed Christian and Marcy. "Come on Romeo."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Watching the four teen's exit the gym, Christian grabbed the discarded Basketball, plopped down on the

bleachers and looked up at the ceiling muttering. "I am so not ready for this Antonio."

"Ready for what?" Marcy asked with a chuckle joining her fellow teacher on the bleachers.

"Ready for what?" Christian repeated exasperated chucking the basketball against the side wall before

continuing. "Dating, kissing, dancing and all the other stuff that goes along with it."

"Ah the joys of being the parent of a teenager." Marcy stated not even attempting to stifle a laugh.

"I am glad that you can find this so amusing Marcy." Christian responded shaking his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry." Marcy stated covering her smile before continuing. "I just don't understand what you so

worried about. Shane is a good kid."

"I know he's a good kid. But…" Christian admitted looking down at the gym floor.

"But what? What's the problem?" Marcy questioned looking Christian directly in the eye.

"The problem is two years ago she was playing every sport known to man and she thought boys were

gross and now…" Christian admitted retrieving the ball.

"And now she is kissing them." Marcy finished for him grabbing the ball and shooting for the basket before

continuing. "Look, Christian, I don't think you have to worry about Jamie she has a good head on her

shoulders and besides did you see the look on Shane's face when you walked in? The poor boy was terrified."

"That did feel kind of good." Christian admitted with a chuckle remembering the look of fear on the young

boys' face before continuing quietly. "I guess you're right, but this is my brother's little girl. He trusted me

with her. I don't want to let him or her down."

"You are not going to. Besides it could be worse. You could have Shawn's problem." Marcy stated in

support handing him his jacket as they both started out of the gym.

"Shawn's problem?" Christian asked confused taking the offered jacket.

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't see it?" Marcy asked turning to face him.

"See what? Christian asked zipping up his jacket.

Shaking her head in amazement, Marcy replied. "Matthew Buchannon"

"What about Matthew?" Christian asked before smiling as it dawned on him. "You mean Matthew and

Destiny."

Smiling that Christian had caught on, Marcy continued whipping out a five dollar bill. "I've got five bucks

here saying that by the day of the ball Matthew will have Destiny in his arms. And he has no fear."

Shaking his head in sympathy for Shawn and disbelief that Matthew would move so fast, Christian stated

with a smile pulling out a five of his own. "You're on."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 outside on the school grounds:**

"Oh my god did you see the look on your uncle's face?" Destiny stated with a laugh catching up to Jamie

as she lead the way across the outdoor Basketball court towards the parking lot.

"It wasn't half as good as the look on Jack's face when she pinned his sorry ass to the floor." Shane

stated with a broad smile to Destiny nodding his head towards the girl who had just rocked his world with her

kiss before continuing. "You have got to teach me how to do that."

"Wait a second, what did I miss? Destiny asked looking from Shane to Jamie and back again.

However, it was Matthew who answered her catching up to the group after checking his latest text

message with a satisfied smile. "It seems Jack thought he was a big man and that Jamie should drop us and

in his own words go to the dance with a **real** man like him."

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding." Destiny responded shaking her head in disbelief.

"Nope I'm not, but it took Jamie here all of two seconds to tackle him before indicating her choice of a

real man." Matt finished gesturing towards Shane who was looking uncomfortably down at the pavement.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I missed that." Destiny stated covering her open mouth as her eyes sparkled

in delight before changing to a look of concern when she noticed Shane's troubled stance.

Following her friends' gaze, Jamie turned to face Shane before questioning quietly putting a hand on his

shoulder. "What's wrong Shane?"

Nervously looking up to face Jamie, Shane took a deep breath before stating. "Jamie, I know that you

were just trying to help me out with Jack."

"What?" Jamie asked confused before being cut off as Shane continued looking everywhere but at the girl

he was speaking to.

"And I understand if you would rather go to the ball with someone else."

Grabbing Shane's arm and turning him to face her, Jamie again captured his lips with her own pulling him

closer before turning around to encircle him from behind whispering in his ear and sliding her nails lightly down

his arm. "I know who I want. And now I think I've made myself clear that my choice is you."

Coming to stand in front of the pair and seeing that Jamie had Shane well under control, Matthew couldn't

help but tease the younger Buchannon who had turned three shades of red under the scrutiny of his two

friends and the girl who had him possessively wrapped in her arms. "It looks like the queen of the court has

staked her claim on you cuz."

"Queen of the court?" Shane repeated looking from his cousin to the girl wrapped around him before his

eyes fell on Destiny who was making no attempt to hide her pleasure at his predicament. Glancing back

towards his cousin, and catching his slight smirk, Shane knew that his and Destiny's positions were about to

be reversed. All he had to do now was lure her in before their trap was sprung and she would be completely

at Matthew's mercy, a fitting punishment for her enjoying his torment he thought with a satisfied smile. A

punishment that would begin now!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the Delay. I could not get the dialog to flow.

**Chapter 23**

"Queen of the Court, what's that? Destiny asked Matthew repeating Shane's question.

"Well it seems that Jamie here was a hotshot basketball star on the JV team at her old school. Matt stated resting his arm on Destiny's

shoulder and looking at Jamie impressed.

"I thought you were pretty good when I saw you playing in gym class during my free period this morning." Destiny stated with a smile

towards her friend.

"For a girl maybe." Shane piped up with a chuckle before continuing. "It's not like she could compete with Matthew or anything."

As those words came out of his cousin's mouth, Matthew was stoked. When Jamie had suggested using Shane as bait, he had thought it

could be a good idea. But, this was working out even better than he had ever anticipated. One more line like that and all it would take was

a small push and Destiny would be trapped along with the unsuspecting Shane.

"You're sure about that Shane?" Destiny questioned tauntingly relishing the idea of a little payback before sliding a finger underneath his

chin as Jamie held him still while torturing him with kisses along the back of his neck before continuing. "Because from what I saw today,

Jamie can not only compete with Matthew, but she might even be the one to beat him!"

Laughing out loud and feeling Jamie's thumb rubbing the back of his shoulder blade in support, Shane shook his head in denial before

responding. "Forget it Destiny, there is no way that Jamie is ever beating Matthew on the court. She's just not strong enough."

Watching Shane winch as Jamie increased the pressure on his arms in retaliation for his remark; Destiny shook her head before leaning

over and whispering in mock sympathy. "Ouch, now that looked like it hurt" before continuing with a laugh, and a small kiss on the forehead

while rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "You might want to think about whose holding you quite firmly I might add before you say bad, bad

things like that Shane."

Unwilling to yield his position, Shane turned his attention from Destiny to Jamie and asked. "Come on Jamie, you don't really think that

you can compete with Matt do you?"

Finally releasing the boy that made her tingle all over, Jamie caught Matthew's knowing smile before responding confidently. "I don't

**think** I can compete with Matt. I **know** that I can!

"You believe these two Matthew?" Shane asked looking at his cousin and shaking his head in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Yeah Matt, do you believe us? Destiny asked turning to face the boy who had been awfully quiet.

Looking from Shane to Destiny, Matthew put his hands on Destiny's shoulders pulling her backwards against him and pretended to take a

moment to consider before shaking his head and answering. "I think I've got to agree with Shane on this one, Des. Girls just can't compete

with us. That's just how it is, sorry."

Feeling Destiny stiffen and imagining the fire dancing in her eyes at his last remark, Matthew chuckled silently knowing that that same fire

would soon deliver her right into his waiting hands.

"But, if you don't believe me, I can prove it to you right now." Matt stated before nodding towards Jamie and asking. "How about it Vega,

are you up for a little one on one? At the young girls nod, he suggested. "First one to twenty one wins. That is if Evan's here is not scared."

"Scared of what?" Destiny challenged folding her arms and looking at Matt expectantly.

"Scared of being proven wrong when I take her down of course" Matt responded with his trademark smirk.

"Like that is going to happen." Destiny fired back moving to stand next to Jamie in support.

"Gee Des; you seem quite certain Jamie can win. Matt stated knowing her had her on the ropes before asking. "Care to back it up with a

little bet?"

"What are the stakes?" Destiny questioned with a smile eager to prove the boys wrong.

Catching that beautiful smile that never failed to warm his heart, Matthew moved in closer with a confident smile of his own. "Ah the all-

important stakes." He began with a chuckle before looking up at the sky before leaning in towards her to explain. "First, the loser namely

you must announce who is king of the court."

"King or **queen **of the court you mean." Destiny corrected before Matthew cut her off.

"Second, not only will you wear the costume of my choosing, but within this group you will behave as such."

"What costume?" Destiny asked suddenly getting nervous and stepping backwards as Matthew's eyes roamed her body.

Following her as she back peddled, Matt questioned "Why are you so worried," before shaking his head and delivering the line that would

likely seal her fate. "Unless you don't have as much faith in Jamie here as you say you do."

"That's not true. Is it Des? You know I can compete, right?" Jamie asked looking at her hopefully.

"Of course I know you can, Jamie." Destiny answered putting her hand on Jamie's arm in support before turning to Matthew and

relenting. "Fine, you choose anything else?"

Silently thanking Jamie, Matt nodded an affirmative before revealing his final term. "Finally any decision concerning you at the ball or

preparing for it is mine and mine alone **no exceptions.**"

"Any decision?" Destiny asked nervously.

"**Any decision."** Matt repeated with finality before pushing. "So Evans, are you in or are you out?"

"Yeah Des, are you in or are you too chicken?" Shane injected seeing the girl hesitate.

"Alright, alright." Destiny caved looking at Shane before turning to Matthew and nodding in agreement.

"Good." Matthew responded in satisfaction knowing that one of their victims was securely in place, before turning to Jamie who was

changing back into her sneakers and asking. "You ready?"

"Not so fast, What about when Jamie wins?" Destiny countered folding her arms and nodding towards the girl next to her.

"If, Jamie wins you mean." Matt corrected nodding towards Jamie before turning back to the waiting Destiny and finishing. "I guess you

pick mine."

"Well, Matt doesn't have anything to worry about that is for sure." Shane piped up from his spot next to Jamie.

"And why is that?" Jamie stated grabbing a ball from the rack and turning to face the blond haired boy.

"Because not only is Matt going to wipe the floor with you, but you won't even score ten points against him let alone twenty-one." Shane

finished nodding towards Matthew with a smile.

"Well Shane if that is what you truly believe, why don't you prove it? Jamie stated as Matt winked at her.

"How?" Shane asked.

"Easy." Jamie replied before suggesting with a sweet smile. "Not only will you take Matthew's place in the bet if he loses, but if I score

more than ten points my wishes are your commands for the entire day of the ball."

Giving Shane a minute to decide, Jamie turned to Destiny and asked. "Is the change of plans ok with you Des?

"It works for me." Destiny responded with a smile before turning to Shane and challenging. "That is if you're not scared, Shane?

"I don't think so Evans." Shane responded before looking at Jamie and stating "You're on!"

Smiling and passing the ball to Matt as Destiny and Shane moved to watch the action from on top of one of the picnic tables, Jamie replied

"Let's do this."

**Ten minutes later: **

"Come on Jamie, Come on Matt." Destiny and Shane shouted. Cheering on their respective choices as basket after basket bounced of

the hoop as the score stood thirteen to ten in Matthew's favor.

"Retrieving the ball after the last rick-a- shay, Jamie stole a glance towards the sideline making sure Shane was watching before

releasing the ball cleanly into it the basket with a swoosh and finishing by mouthing the words "**your mine now**" with a satisfied smirk

towards the blushing boy.

Taking her eyes off the match and catching Shane's reaction, Destiny couldn't help but to increase the boys' torment. "See the trouble

you got yourself into Shane by not listening to us? She asked before taunting. "Jamie is going to have so much fun with you now."

Unable to hide his embarrassment, but still have complete faith that Matthew was going to win, Shane bided his time squirming under her

watchful eyes as the game continued the score now twenty to sixteen still in his cousin's favor.

Five minutes later the final basket was sunk, through a chorus of shouts of joy and shrieks of despair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"No." Destiny shrieked covering her face in mortification as Matthew sunk the winning basket through the hoop.

"Yes." Shane hollered ecstatically at the same moment before looking over at the girl whose fate had just been decided and laughing.

Hearing the laughter at her side, Destiny squeaked. "Stop it," swinging a hand blindly towards the laughter while the other continued to cover her eyes.

"Stop it." Shane repeated mockingly grabbing the flaring arm and pulling on it so that Destiny leaned sideways across his lap before sharing a knowing

look with Matt and taunting "It looks like you're the one who's in a whole lot of trouble now Des."

Watching the interchange between the two with a smile, Matthew turned to extend a helping hand to the girl seated on the pavement before admitting

and apologizing. "You're not bad, sorry for knocking you down like that."

"It's cool." Jamie stated nodding in thanks and taking the offered hand before fixing Shane with a possessive stare.

Following the young girl's gaze, Matthew could not help but chuckle as Shane pried Destiny's hand from her face and forced her to look towards him and

Jamie before leaning in and teasing for all to hear. "See Des, I might belong to Jamie on the day of the ball, but you might want to be very nice to my

cousin here or he could make your life extremely uncomfortable for the next couple of weeks."

"He's right Des." Matt stated with a victorious smile at her as he and Jamie came to join the two at the picnic table before continuing smugly. "You

should be nice starting with…."

"Alright, alright I'll say it. Matthew Buchannon you won and you are king of the court." Destiny admitted stepping down from the table and looking up

at Matthew before asking. "Happy?"

"Not exactly." Matthew replied shaking his head and placing a hand on her shoulder with a small frown.

"What do you mean, not exactly? I said what you wanted to hear." Destiny questioned confused folding her arms against her chest and waiting for a

response.

"That you did." Matthew stated nodding his head before continuing with a laugh. "However, I just think so many more people will know once you post it

right on your Facebook profile. Don't you agree Shane?"

"Yeah, I do and I think she should do it right now." Shane agreed grabbing Destiny's phone from her pocket and pushing it at her.

"Come on Des." Matthew teased coming up behind her and pulling up her face book page and commanding "Post it now!."

"Fine" Destiny relented taking the phone, typing out the desired message and hitting post before turning to Matthew and stating. "It's done and everyone

will see it alright."

Matthew's response was cut off by the arrival of a fifth party calling out. "Jamie."

"Grandpa RJ!" Jamie cried excitedly running into his open arms.

"In the flesh, baby girl." RJ explained pulling back and looking at his granddaughter with a proud smile.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked looking up at her grandpa.

"Well I came to take my favorite granddaughter to dinner. That is if she can tear herself away from her friends for the evening?" RJ questioned.

"Of course I can." Jamie answered excitedly before turning to Destiny who was still sandwiched between Matthew and Shane and asking hopefully. "We

can start showing the letter around tomorrow right?"

"Sure, text me in the morning and we'll hit the mall." Destiny responded with a smile dropping her phone back into her pocket.

"After you my dear." RJ stated motioning for Jamie to precede him looking back at the three teens with a smile.

"One second." Jamie explained holding up her hand to her grandfather before dashing back towards Shane and whispering in his ear. "You need to text

me your measurements."

"Oh, no Matthew won. I get to pick my own costume." Shane responded shaking his head with a chuckle believing that he was off the hook.

Shaking her head in denial, Jamie shared a smile with Destiny before beginning to explain. "Not exactly, I believe wearing of the costume falls on the

day of the ball. Right Des?"

"I do believe that is correct, Jamie." Destiny stated with a giggle as Shane's face went pale with realization.

Watching as understanding donned the boy's face, Jamie continued. "And as you well know, that day you're mine!"

Shaking his head and coming up behind his younger cousin, Matthew injected holding his arms as Jamie advanced on him from the front. "She's got you

there Shane."

Nodding in thanks to Matt, Jamie leaned in cupping Shanes' face with her hands and commanding. "Your measurements in my phone by tomorrow

morning." Before kissing him on the nose and sliding her hand down his face with a chuckle before turning to precede her grandfather towards his car.

Watching the two leave, Destiny stated "I guess I'd better get going" before turning and starting for the bus stop.

"Not so fast." Matt called catching her wrist and moving to block her path as Shane took up position behind her before stating with a serious expression.

"I believe we have the little matter of your treason to discuss."

"What treason?" Destiny asked nervously as Shane put his hands down on her shoulders and Matthew leaned in towards her.

"


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the Delay. I did not want to push to far. I want people to like Matt here but I had to give him some control.

**Chapter 25 **

"You were so sure Jamie was going to win that game weren't you Des?" Shane asked with a chuckle, gently steering her towards

Matthew.

"And look where that got you." Matthew teased, pulling her the rest of the way and turning her to face Shane, while linking his arms

around her shoulders.

"She almost did win." Destiny fired back at them, while trying to duck under Matthew's arms unsuccessfully, before looking up at him and

continuing. "You won 21 to 18. That is hardly a landslide."

"Jamie played well, she held her own." Matthew admitted tightening his hold. "Not that it did you any good though."

"Face it Des, nothing can save you now. You're trapped." Shane explained softly, while silently asking permission from Matt, before

leaning in with a hand on her cheek to whisper with a laugh and a kiss against the top of her head. "You've lost, and now you have to pay."

"That's right Des." Matthew teased pulling her closer against him as she attempted to advance on Shane before turning to the younger boy

and asking. "She does not take defeat well does she?"

"And I don't think she likes the position she's in either. Do you Destiny?" Shane questioned coming closer, only after making sure that

Matt had her well under control before tilting her chin and asking his cousin. "So what are you going to do with her?"

"That's the real question isn't it Shane. What should I do with her?" Matt questioned, staring intently down at her, before locking eyes

with his cousin.

"You could prove what a good guy you are and let me go." Destiny challenged hopefully moving forward a bit.

Squeezing his eyes tightly against that statement, Matthew felt terror grip his heart. He didn't know if he could face having to let her go.

For despite Shane's statement, it wasn't Destiny who was trapped. It was him. He belonged to her, and by the looks of things his young

cousin would soon share his fate as Jamie had begun to weave a web of her own tightly around him.

"Right Matthew, You could let me go." Destiny stated interrupting his thoughts.

"But you see Des; I am not a good guy." Matthew answered, shaking his head to clear it, while making no attempt to hide his smirk,

before continuing. "Besides, it just wouldn't be fair to Shane having to do Jamie's bidding if I let you get off scot free. Would it Shane?"

"Nope it definitely wouldn't be fair at all." Shane stated shaking his head with a smile watching the hope drain from Destiny's face before

looking her over and asking. "Besides, Matthew won fair and square. Why would he want to give up his reward?"

Letting Shane's words sink in, Matthew finished with a whisper against the side of her head. "So, I'm sorry Little One, but you have to

pay as well," before pressing his smiling lips to the corner of her eye and relishing the thought of her in the costume he had in mind.

"See Destiny I so wish you had listened." Shane lied biting back a chuckle and repeating her words with a wink towards his cousin.

"Matthew here is going to have so much fun with **you** now."

"I bet now she wishes she had listened to you too, Shane," Matt stated looking down at Destiny with a laugh, before hugging her closely

and continuing firmly. "But you didn't, did you Des? And now your choices are mine!"

"And what are those choices Matt? What will she become the day of the ball?" Shane asked curiously.

"Perhaps you might want to worry about what Jamie has in store for you Shane." Destiny answered smiling sweetly, before jabbing at his

stomach, only to be pulled backwards as Matthew back peddled.

"Ooh careful coz, this one's dangerous." Matthew called out, while adjusting his hold to pin Destiny's arms tightly in front of her.

"Dangerous and deceptive," Shane responded with a relieved chuckle regaining his balance after Destiny's near miss before suggesting.

"Traits to consider as you make your choice."

"Dangerous and deceptive." Matthew repeated quietly, lifting Destiny's chin with his free hand to trace a single line across her neck

repeatedly, before suggesting to his cousin. "They're perfect qualities for say a captured traitor?"

"And we have one of those right here." Shane answered before placing a hand on the top of Destiny's head and asking. "Don't we Des?"

"Come on you guys, you know I'm not." Destiny pleaded, giggling and trying to squirm free.

"What a captured traitor?" Shane asked, shaking his head, before finishing and gesturing with a smirk towards the arms wrapped around

her. "I don't know about that. You bet against him, and look where you are now."

"Don't you worry Des." Matt stated, rubbing her arms before continuing suggestively. "I have other choices that your traits will serve

quite well."

"Such as?" Shane asked with a chuckle as Destiny looked skyward, and shook her head, muttering a prayer.

"Such as a Knight perhaps, not only were they known for their bravery." Matthew nodded towards Destiny before explaining. "But there

is no denying that they had to be both dangerous and devious to survive and protect their king or queen."

"Yeah I could see that." Shane stated nodding his head with a smile before asking. "How about it Des, think you're Knight material?"

Watching the girl he loved shrug her shoulders with a slight blush, Matthew offered up another suggestion. "Or perhaps she could serve

as a gypsy telling our fortunes for the night?" Before grabbing her chin and tilting her head upwards as he looked down with a laugh and

asked. "Huh, Des want to predict our futures?"

Watching the girl blush a little deeper, Shane shook his head and sighed before stating and suggesting. "I just don't think a gypsy is

dangerous or devious enough for this one. Perhaps you could go with a cunning queen awaiting her chance to seize more power."

"Cunning queen." Matthew repeated, smiling softly back at his cousin, "Or tempting fairy, eager to cast her spell on any unsuspecting

victim?"

Feeling Destiny tremble slightly and then stiffen against him, Matthew glanced down to see sadness and fear in her face. Ashamed that

his previous actions towards her had helped put those feelings there; Matthew vowed to take extreme measures to force her to see what a

beauty she was. Yes a fairy was a perfect choice for the girl who had cast her spell on him.

Seeing the sadness and fear in his friends' eyes, Shane offered up another suggestion. "I'm still not sure Matt. Those traits are

dangerous. They need to be watched **very **closely. It might be best if you chose something requiring her to be the center of **our **attention."

Thankful for his cousin interrupting his thoughts, Matthew responded in kind. "Got something specific in mind coz?"

Fixing Destiny with a smirk Shane replied. "Well since she thought she was **so funny** before, maybe she can put that talent to some use

as say a **Court Jester**."

Chuckling, Matthew responded. "I like that idea." Before looking down at Destiny and asking. "How about it Des? You could sing, and

dance for us. Tell us some jokes. What do you think?"

"Not to mention how adorable she would look in the funny little hat, tights, and those pointed shoes." Shane laughed coming to stand in

front of the pair and cupping Destiny's face before teasing "Adorable indeed."

"Oh yes adorable indeed." Matthew repeated into her ear as Destiny turned her face to the side.

"I think she's mad at us." Matthew stated to Shane with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't worry she'll forgive us. Right Des? Des." Shane repeated gently pushing her face back to the center and snapping a picture with

his phone as Mathew planted a kiss between the dimple and the smile she was trying to hide.

"Sure I'll forgive you. Just after I do this." Destiny stated mischievously before hooking her leg behind Matthew's and knocking him over

backwards into the fresh snow bank.

"You're going to pay for that Evans. Grab her Shane." Matthew called recovering from the shock.

Doing as he was told, Shane grabbed her as Matthew dusted himself off and came before them stating, "It looks like someone is joining

Shane for some measurements tonight." before planting a fist full of snow on top of her head and steering the two towards his car.

"Measurements for what?" Destiny asked getting into the passenger seat.

"Patience Little One. You will know when the time is right." Matthew answered sharing a smirk with Shane before thinking. "Yes five

minutes before the ball would do nicely."

Watching the three leave, a lone figure whispered angrily. "She's not yours' Buchannon.

"


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 26** 10 minutes later

"We're here." Matthew explained, unlocking the driver's side door after pulling into the parking lot at

Llanview's mall.

"Joy." Shane replied as Matthew closed the door and walked around to their side of the car.

"Come on Shane, let's get this over with." Destiny sighed attempting to open the passenger side door

only to look up and see Matthew holding up a hand telling her to wait.

Opening the rear door first, and motioning for Shane to exit the car, Matthew reasoned putting a hand on

his shoulder with a smile. "Look Shane, you had to get measurements anyway for when Vicki and Uncle Clint

get married."

"I guess you're right." Shane relented, leaning against the car, before asking. "You really think they're

going to make it this time?"

"If I know Uncle Clint, He is not going to rest until he gets her down that isle." Matthew stated confidently

before hitting the door release and motioning towards Destiny. "Come on you, out."

"I'm coming. I'm coming" Destiny responded holding up her hand and climbing out of the car.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Matthew put his arms around both their shoulders and steered

them inside the crowded mall.

**5 Minutes Later:**

"What do we have here, three more candidates for Renaissance Ball costumes perhaps?" A short elderly

gentleman asked looking up from the costume he was hemming as the three teens entered **Chaimberland's **

Costume shop.

"Just some measurements tonight." Matthew answered with a smile reaching out to grab Destiny's elbow

as she started to wonder deeper into the store before nodding towards her and Shane continuing. "Well

these two do anyway."

"Fine, I'll be done here in a minute, if you three would like to have a seat?" The shopkeeper stated

indicating the chairs against the wall. Nodding in thanks, the three teens took the seats indicated, two of them

to wait their turns and the other to both relish in his victory and to stand guard just in case one of them

bolted. Correction in case **Destiny** bolted.

"It's not nice to gloat, Matthew." Destiny explained elbowing him in the ribs before leaning back in the chair

with a shiver.

"What are you cold Des?" Matthew asked with a snicker, placing his hand on her head and messing her

wet hair.

"Yeah Matthew, that usually happens when someone dumps snow in my hair." Destiny accused batting

his hand away before turning to look him dead in the eyes.

"As if you didn't have it coming," Matthew countered shaking his head with a smirk before continuing.

"Knocking me into the snow like that."

"You deserved that, Matthew." Destiny fired back turning to look straight ahead with a small satisfied

smile remembering the look of surprise on the boy's face as he hit the snow.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Matthew admitted pulling her closer with a chuckle before pleading against her

head. "Come on Des, you know you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Who says I can't?" Destiny asked folding her arms across her chest and trying to stop the smile that was

forming.

"Not who, what." Matthew responded leaning in and tracing the dimple that was growing on her right

cheek before snickering. "Huh, I see that smile. You see that smile Shane?"

"Yeah, I see it." Shane agreed peering into stare at Destiny as well.

"I don't think it looks half as good as the expression on your face today, Shane, Especially after Jamie

got through with you." Destiny challenged, her smile growing much bolder.

"What?" Shane answered his cheeks growing beat read as he looked anywhere but in the eyes of his two

best friends.

"What do you mean what?" Destiny giggled before continuing. "She's got you hook, line and sinker."

"No she doesn't." Shane replied with a nervous laugh.

"Deny it all you want Shane, but it's true. You're hers" Destiny added biting her lip shaking with quiet

laughter.

"She's right Shane." Matthew injected reaching over to put a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder

before shaking his head in sympathy. "You're **trapped** coz, and by the looks of things, Jamie has **no**

intention of letting you go, **ever**."

Watching Matthew's words sink in, Destiny pounced. "Now I wonder what Jamie is going to do when she

finds out what you and Matthew here have been up to tonight."

"You wouldn't?" Shane asked his jaw dropping.

"Now why wouldn't I? I mean considering all the fun you were having." Destiny answered shrugging her

shoulders with a sweet smile.

"Okay, which one of you is going first?" The shopkeeper interrupted holding up his tape measure.

Tearing his eyes away from Destiny's face, Shane caught Matthew's gesture before turning to the

shopkeeper and admitting "I guess that would be me."

Nodding and slapping his cousin on the shoulder, Matthew lightly pushed him towards the shopkeeper

before turning to look down at the smirking Destiny who was beginning to shrug out of her jacket.

Helping her pull it the rest of the way off, Matthew touched the corner of her mouth and warned with a

chuckle. "You might want to wipe this little smirk of your face here, Evans."

"And why would I want to do that?" Destiny asked looking up him mischievously.

"For one, there are other things we" Matt began leaning in only to finish in frustrated silence "could be

doing with those lips" as Destiny's cell phone buzzed repeatedly.

"It's Dani." Destiny stated reading the text.

"And what does **she** want?" Matthew asked trying to hide his annoyance. "**Dam** that phone!" He

thought.

"She wants to know about the Facebook post." Destiny answered sliding her phone sideways to text a

response only to be halted as Matt reached over and covered the keypad while gently sliding a finger against

her palm repeatedly.

"Ah, not so fast." Matt responded gently clutching her hand before answering her silent question. "There's

a slight problem."

"What problem?" Destiny asked looking up confused as Shane rejoined the pair.

Sharing a glance with Shane, Matthew let out a breath before explaining. "You see Des, I'm sorry but, you

can't tell **anyone** about the bet."

"Oh no, I didn't agree to that." Destiny began shaking her head only to be cut off.

"Well, actually, you did." Shane explained squeezing her shoulder.

"My decision Des. **My** decision" Matt replied quietly with a chuckle reminding her of the terms of their

agreement.

Knowing that Matthew was right, Destiny sighed and covered her eyes embarrassed before relenting

"Fine, I won't say anything about the bet." and asking "Now what **can** I tell her?"

"Good, I'm glad you agree." Matt stated with a smirk before continuing and glancing down at her phone

thankful that Dani, one of Darrin's biggest fans, would not be able to interfere in his plans to reclaim Destiny's

heart. "And as for Dani, if you **must **answer, tell her that I took care of business quite convincingly today, as

always."

"Here you go young man." The salesclerk stated coming up and handing Shane a piece of paper with his

measurements before returning to the counter and calling out. "Next."

"One second." Destiny replied with a smile.

Grabbing her coat and phone, Matt shook his head with a smile and gripped her shoulder as she looked up

at the ceiling before admonishing. "Come on Des, no more stalling."

"I'm not stalling." Destiny replied straightening her shirt and rising.

"Then why are you still here? Shane asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"He's right Des, Come on lets go." Matthew stated giving her a slight push towards the clerk.

Staring after her until she complied, Matthew reclaimed his seat and pointed towards his cousin. "You

better get those measurements sent, or Jamie is not going to be happy with you coz."

"You're right." Shane admitted slumping his shoulders and pulling out his phone.

"I know I am, especially since it was my idea." Matt replied smugly sitting back and watching as the clerk

finished up with Destiny. God she was beautiful and soon, very soon she and the rest of the world would

know it as well.

"Son of a…. You set me up." Shane whispered shocked.

"You are all set miss." The clerk stated reaching out to hand Destiny her measurements.

"I'll take them." Matt injected, ignoring his cousin, and taking the slip instead and pocketing it despite

Destiny's protests.

"Come on Matthew, let me see." Destiny pleaded attempting to pick his pocket.

"Oh, no you don't, Des, this is not for your eyes. Matthew stated clutching her hand and moving the

paper to an inside pocket of his jacket.

"But, how am I supposed to know how to act if you won't tell me what I am going to be?" Destiny asked

pulling on Matthew's hand as he and Shane began to exit the shop.

"Don't worry Little One; I've got everything under control." Matthew explained with a smile squeezing her

close and kissing her on top of the head.

"Come on guys let's get out of here. Shane stated shaking his head and leading the way back into the

crowded mall as a picture snapped and a text was sent.

**Cut to pizza shop:**

** "**So Darren, any luck on the Destiny front?" Danielle Manning asked her friend as they were waiting for

Nate to join them.

"No." Darren replied angrily as his phone began to vibrate indicating that he had a message.

Believing that it might be from his parents, Darren clicked view and was greeted by a snapshot of Matthew

and Destiny followed by a text. "Don't let this bastard have what is yours."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **2hrs later

"I can't believe you threw me under the bus like that." Shane complained, dropping his overnight bag as

he followed Matthew into the Buchannon's apartment.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't tell you to take that bet. You did that all on your own buddy." Matthew l

aughed grabbing some paper plates for their takeout.

"No, you just gave her the idea of the stakes." Shane replied opening the fridge and tossing a can of soda

towards Matt before grabbing one for himself.

"Shane do you know how many freshman guys would absolutely **kill** to be in your position right now?

Matthew reasoned pulling out the burgers and fries.

"Still, you could have warned me." Shane answered shaking his head and pulling himself up on the

counter.

"And what fun would that be?" Matt questioned popping a fry into his mouth before continuing. "Besides,

all's fair in love and war coz."

"Meaning?" Shane asked squirting ketchup on both his burger and fries.

"Meaning, Jamie helps me land Destiny and in return…"

"And in return Jamie gets me. Right?" Shane finished sighing in resignation.

"Hey cheer up buddy. This is a good thing." Matthew explained taking a big bite of his burger.

"And how is that?" Shane asked putting his can of soda on the counter and staring at his cousin.

"Easy Shane, I'm just trying to save you from trying to escape." Matt replied adding a generous portion of

chips to his plate before handing the bag over to Shane and heading towards the living room.

"Escape from **what**? Shane questioned grabbing the bag and following the older boy.

"**Your place** in Jamie's arms." Matt explained sitting back on the sofa and taking a swig of his soda

before pointing and continuing quietly at Shane's unspoken question. "Don't be the fool I was. Accept it

Shane, there is no escape for you or me."

"Destiny." Shane sighed in understanding leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees before p

ressing. "So what do we do now?"

Grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and reaching for the phone, Matt replied with a laugh. "You sit

back, relax and **behave **for her bud."

Looking up and rolling his eyes in defeat, Shane asked with a chuckle. "And you?"

"For Me, it is time to implement phase two." Matthew stated grabbing a card from his wallet as the phone

in his hand began to ring. "It's David." He sighed before pushing the answer button as Shane shook his head

in sympathy.

"Hey, little bro, I'm in big trouble." David rambled on quickly as Matthew studied the card in his hand.

"What did you do this time David?" Matthew asked taking a deep breath and reminding himself to be

patient with his big brother as he slid the card into his back pocket.

"I forgot mine and Dorian's anniversary. I swear if I don't order her something from **Kinky **

**Unmentionables **now, she will kill me or worse. She could throw me out of bed and deny me the blissful

ecstasy of her lust for my hot bod." David cried into Matt's ear.

**"T.M.I, David T.M.I."** Matthew injected closing his eyes and trying to erase the image of David and

Dorian from his mind.

"Sorry little bro, I forgot not everyone has as voluptuous sex life as…

"David, David stop. Please!" Matthew begged holding up his hand trying to ward off any more unwanted

information before asking quickly. "What do you need?"

"I need the number on my **Kinky Unmentionables** charge card. I left it in the night stand in the guest

room. David explained before crying. "Hurry Matthew they are having a half hour 50% of sale on….."

"Alright, alright David, hold on." Matthew stated rushing into the guest room and grabbing the card. "Ok,

I've got it bro. The number is 11862591."

"Oh my god. It's Dorian. I gotta go, bye." David stated in a panic before hanging up the phone.

"You're welcome." Matthew replied shaking his head at the steady dial tone.

"So what did your **big bro** want? Shane asked with a smile leaning against the door frame.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Matthew replied shaking his head before turning to replace David's

card amongst the pile of socks when something shiny caught his eye.

Hey Shane, what do you make of these?" Matthew asked with a smirk moving aside David's **Playboy**

magazine and pulling out the objects in question.

"Oh dear god, I don't even want to know." Shane responded looking up at the ceiling before turning beat

red and shaking his head with a laugh.

**Cut to Shawn's house: **same time

"Hi Shawn." Destiny called entering the living room and downing a spoonful of her yogurt.

"Hey Little Dee." Shawn replied with a smile looking up from the pile of clothes and half packed luggage

bags that surrounded him before asking with a frown. "Aren't you a little late tonight?"

"I know. I'm sorry Shawn. I had to make a stop on the way home after I talked to Mrs. McBain. Destiny

responded looking around at the luggage and the pile of clothes before swallowing another spoonful of her

yogurt and asking. "Something going on Shawn?"

Shaking his head and moving his clothes around. Shawn replied. "I have to go out of town with Mrs.

Cramer for a couple of weeks. Now where did I put that?"

Grabbing the phone charger and lifting it up. Destiny asked with a smile. "Is this what you are looking for

big brother?"

"Thanks." Shawn replied with a chuckle before turning serious. "Now I've asked Mr. Vega to look in on

you. But, are you sure you're going to be alright here alone, Lil Dee?"

"You didn't have to do that. I'll be fine Shawn." Destiny replied with a smile zipping Shawn's luggage for

him.

"Hey it is either that or you stay with Ms. Dorian why I am gone. The choice is yours." Shawn reasoned

pointing a finger at his little "sister."

"I'll take Mr. Vega." Destiny responded holding up her hands before asking sweetly. "Is it ok if Jamie

stays over a couple of nights?"

"Yeah, I guess that will be ok." Shawn replied with a relieved smile as a horn started to honk outside.

"That's you." Destiny chirped up grabbing a bag and preceding her brother out towards the waiting car.

"Hey you get something real for dinner." Shawn called out grabbing the bigger bag and following his sister

outside as a news alert and picture scrolled across the television screen. **"Local woman gets ten years for **

**drugging Police." Commissioner.**

**Cut to darkened apartment:**

A stone faced individual is watching the same scrolling news alert. "Dam you Bo Buchannon. Mark my

words. Your precious son will pay for what you have done." He cried venomously before turning and firing a

dagger into the picture he had snapped earlier and nailed to the wall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28** Llannview Mall Next Day

"**This** angel will soon be mine." Jamie read with a grin gazing at the picture of Destiny locked in Matthew's

arms as his lips captured the corner of her mouth. "Nice, Matt real nice." She whispered before a ding

sounded indicating a new message. Clicking view, Jamie smile changed to a look of longing as a picture of

the sleeping Shane settled before her eyes with the caption. "As **he's** already yours."

"And **whom** are you lusting over?" Destiny asked taking a seat beside her friend in the crowded mall and

teasing. "As if I didn't already know."

"Oh, just my **prize**." Jamie replied biting her lower lip with a satisfied giggle, before covering the text and

showing her friend the snapshot of a sleeping Shane.

Smiling softly at the site of her young friend, Destiny reached over to touch the screen as a wave of

protectiveness swept over her. "You like him a lot. Don't you Jamie? Destiny asked breaking her gaze and

turning to the young girl at her side.

"Oh yeah!" Jamie explained looking up at the ceiling with a hungry smile before clicking out of her

messages and continuing. "He is the sweetest, hottest and most adorable guy I have ever met. And not to

mention, **oh my god, **the boy can **kiss!**

Exhaling in relief, Destiny smiled and squeezed the young girls' shoulder before admitting. "I'm glad

Jamie. You are the perfect girl for him."

"You mean that Des?" Jamie asked hopefully clicking back to the picture of the boy in question.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Destiny responded quietly before grabbing her hand and pleading. "Jamie **please**, take

care of him. They've put him through hell."

"Brad and Jack, you mean." Jamie pressed with venom dripping from her voice.

"Among others, but yes they were the ringleaders." Destiny replied sadly leaning forward with her elbows

on her knees.

Drawing in a breath and letting it out sharply, Jamie promised. "Don't you worry Destiny nobody will hurt

**Shane** and get away with it. Not while I'm around!"

Smiling in gratitude, Destiny raised her eyebrow and razzed. "He's that good a kisser is he?"

"You don't even know the half of it." Jamie replied clutching the phone closer to her chest with a dreamy

smile before pouncing. "Speaking of kissing, don't you have something to share Des?"

"Nope, nothing to share." Destiny answered shaking her head in denial.

"You're absolutely **sure** about that?" Jamie questioned leaning towards her friend with a gleeful smile

before whispering teasingly in her ear. "Because it just so happens that I have in my possession certain

**undeniable** evidence stating the exact opposite."

"What, what undeniable evidence?" Destiny asked innocently rising from the bench.

Grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back down, Jamie again covered the text with her thumb, stood up

and shoved the picture of Destiny in Matthew's arms with his lips planted on the corner of hers in her face.

"What do you have to say for yourself now girl?"

"Oh that." Destiny replied blushing and looking down embarrassed before continuing with a sigh. "That

was just an accident."

"Accident my backside, look at your face Des. Look at your eyes." Jamie commanded pointing with a

grin before clutching her friends shoulder again and pushing. "Admit it! You enjoyed that kiss, it meant

something to you. Didn't it? Didn't it Destiny?"

"Alright, you've got me it meant everything to me." Destiny admitted before squeezing her eyes shut and

whispering sadly. "I just wish it did to Matthew."

Hearing that whisper, Jamie's lips formed a small confident smile as her eyes locked with those of the boy

in question as he and Shane approached before glancing down at the girl still seated beside her. "I promise

you, Destiny. Soon **very soon**,you will be in Matthew's arms with **no doubt** of his love for you.

"Hey you guys." Jamie stated with a smile pulling Shane sideways against her and steading his face before

tracing a line of small kisses from the corner of his eye to the bottom of his earlobe and whispering huskily in

his ear. "Hello gorgeous."

Shaking his head and taking pity on his blushing younger cousin, Matthew dropped his arm around

Destiny's shoulders squeezing her against him with a kiss on the head before releasing her and injecting with a

smile. "Well now that the hellos are out of the way. Why don't we split up and get down to work?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jamie stated with a smile mouthing the words "We need to talk" at Matt before

suggesting. "Why don't Shane and Destiny take that side and you and I take this side and will meet up at

**Pizza Shake Shack** in say an hour?"

Having caught the exchange between Jamie and his cousin, Shane answered. "That's cool" before

continuing "Come on Des."


	29. What A Guy Can Do Part 2 Chapter 29

**Chapter 29** 50 minutes later

"Thanks for helping me pick that out Jamie." Matthew stated with a grateful sigh, sliding his receipt into

his inside pocket and fingering Destiny's measurements with a smile for phase two of his plan was well

underway.

"Hey, I just observed. It was **you** who made the perfect choice." Jamie replied handing her last flier to

the store manager before jotting down his pledged donations and patting Matthew on the back as he

preceded her out of the shop.

"God, I just hope she still feels the same way." Matthew whispered leading the way into the next shop.

"Matthew wait. I can answer that question for you right now. She's scared!" Jamie called before taking a

breath as Matthew froze in place.

"Scared of what Jamie?" Matthew asked bracing himself and turning back around to face his friend.

Gripping his arm, Jamie dragged Matt over to an empty bench before pointing and whispering sternly at

him. "Of showing you her feelings again, Matt. Matthew you **still** hold the key to Destiny's heart."

"She told you that?" Matthew asked his heart leaping into his throat.

"She didn't have to Matthew. It was written all over her face when I showed her this picture." Jamie

replied gripping his arm with a small smile while lifting her phone into his line of vision.

in relief that he still had a chance. "And this time, I'm going to get it right Des. I promise you that." He

thought clenching his fist around his jacket pocket.

Shaking her head and slapping the boy on the chest, Jamie pointed and ordered. "Now, **turn** it!"

"Turn what?" Matthew asked shaking his head in confusion.

"The **key** Matthew." Jamie answered patiently before explaining. "Destiny's fear has locked her feelings

for you in her heart. Don't just tell her, **show** her how **you** feel. Matthew turn the **key**.

Nodding in understanding, Matthew turned to face Jamie with a smile and asked. "How did you get so

smart?"

"Ah, it's a gift." Jamie replied shrugging it off like it was no big deal before grabbing Matt's hand and pulling

him towards **Chainberlands' **and commanding with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Come on you've got to

see what I have in store for Shane.

Shaking his head and grinning in sympathy for his younger cousin, Matthew allowed Jamie to lead him

over to a costume that would leave no doubt in Shane's mind as to the amount of trouble he was in.

**Cut to Pizza Shake Shack**: Same time

"Wow, I can't believe all the people willing to donate." Shane stated as he and Destiny claimed a booth in

the middle of the popular pizza hangout.

"I know. We are really lucky that Mrs. Davidson volunteered to print the flier in **The Banner** this

morning." Destiny responded with a smile as she pulled out her notebook and set out to copy down all the

pledges that they had received.

"Hi guys, Are you ready to order?" Marco asked coming up to their table with his order pad in hand.

"Hey Marco, Can we get a large cheese pizza please? Shane asked before explaining. "Matthew and

Jamie will be joining us."

"One large cheese pizza." Marco repeated jotting down the order before asking. "And to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke." Shane answered with a smile handing the menu back to Marco.

"And you Des?" Marco asked turning towards the girl who was checking out the salad portion of her

menu.

Glancing upwards and catching the negative shake of Shane's head, Destiny replied "Can I get a Diet

Raspberry ice tea please?"

"Diet Raspberry, coming right up." Marco replied with a grin before heading towards the only other

occupied table towards the back and asking. "What can I get for you, Mr. and Mrs. McBain?"

Watching Marco depart, Destiny turned back around to find Shane staring at her. "What?" She asked

confused.

Shaking his head and replacing her menu to its' previous spot Shane asked. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Destiny asked flipping the page of her notebook as Marco set their drinks down before them.

Nodding in thanks to Marco, Shane explained touching her hand. "Des you are fine just the way you are."

"Thanks Shane but…. Destiny began.

"No buts." Shane interrupted grabbing her pen and tapping her on the nose with it before continuing with

a smirk. "Besides Matthew's plans for your costume are already in motion girl. So, no dieting for you Des! "

"Waite, what costume?" Destiny asked hopefully trying to pry the information from the younger boy.

Ignoring her question, Shane continued "And if I have to do Jamie's bidding, there is **no **way you are

getting out of what Matthew has planned for you."

"Ugh, can't we find a way out of this mess Shane?" Destiny asked putting her head down on the table

and laughing in embarrassment at their predicament.

Exhaling and patting his friend on the shoulder, Shane shook his head and reasoned with a smile. "Nah,

Des. I think we are pretty much screwed this time."

Lifting her head Destiny's embarrassed giggle turned to a grimace as she caught site of the two people

approaching their table.

"Well, well look what we have Beth. It's **Wheezy and Density** two of the founding members of

Llandview high's losers club. Becca exclaimed looking down at her younger friend with a snicker.

"Get lost Becca." Shane retorted clenching his teeth tightly in annoyance.

Sneering at Shane, Becca turned her gaze towards Destiny and stated. "Gee Beth; I wonder what it is like

for someone to be so worthless that her own father would rather go to prison than be with her."

"I bet Density here could tell us." Beth replied glaring at Destiny and pushing. "Can't you Density?"

"Back off." Shane shouted at the two girls before rising and throwing his soda in Beth's face.

"Eww, I can't believe you did that you creep." Beth replied advancing on Shane only to be grabbed by

Destiny and swung down the aisle past the grinning Marco to land hard on her backside.

Looking at the shocked expression of her friend on the floor, Becca turned towards Destiny and pushed

her hard. "Maybe Density would rather talk about how nobody is ever going to love her. Not even that loser

Buchannon."

"You bitch, shut up about Matthew. You don't anything about him." Destiny shouted grabbing Becca's

arm, twisting it behind her back and shoving her head under the soda fountain before slamming her shoulder

against each of the sodas effectively dowsing both of them in the syrupy mess.

Recovering from the shock of landing on her backside, Beth advanced on the pair only to be halted as

Shane blocked her way. "Get the hell out of my way **Wheezy**. She cried trying to side step the boy

unsuccessfully.

"I don't think so." Shane answered with a sneer continuing to block her path.

"I said move it, loser." Beth hissed grabbing Shane and attempting to push him sideways.

"And I say. Get your filthy hands off what is **mine**! Jamie called grabbing the girl from behind and shoving

her head deep into the soft serve ice cream tub.

"Alright, alright break it up you guys." Marco called shaking his head with a chuckle as he delivered the

pizza.

Nodding her head towards Marco, Destiny released Becca as Shane came forward to pull Jamie's hands

off of Beth.

"You're going to pay for this Density. You both will." Becca threatened as she and Beth backed up

towards the exit.

"I'm scared. Come on you bag of bones." Destiny challenged moving forward only to grimace as

Matthew pulled her backwards against him.

"Ok, you two are gone. Get out!" Marco hollered pointing towards Becca and Beth before turning

towards Jamie and Destiny with a smile. "Nice job girls."

"Yes, a very nice job!" Shane repeated turning Jamie around in his arms and capturing her lips with his

own before whispering in her ear with a chuckle. "So, I guess I belong to you now huh."

"And don't you forget it." Jamie replied with a smirk scraping some ice cream off her arm and placing it on

the tip of Shane's nose before kissing it clean.

"He learns quickly." Destiny stated nodding and smiling in satisfaction at the young pair.

"That he does." Matthew admitted before continuing and pulling her closer. "Come here, Little One."

"Aw come on Matthew, Destiny stated pulling backwards before explaining. "I'm all sticky."

"All sticky. Would you get over here?" Matthew repeated and asked with a laugh before pulling her against

him in a tight bear hug. "God she felt good." Matthew thought squeezing tighter but being mindful of her

sore shoulder. "That he would work on later." He thought with a smile.

"Enjoy her now Matthew, because you won't have her for very long. A lone figure whispered harshly for

not only did he have score to settle with the Buchannons but with that little Evans girl as well.


	30. Chapter 30

Note: A huge thank you to Allie for her help in getting this chapter written.

**Chapter 30 ** Buena's Dias Café 3hrs later

"Now Gabe, You saw what happened to those mean, mean girls didn't you?" Marcy asked her two year

old son with a laugh as she preceded her husband into the popular café.

"I think you enjoyed that a little too much Marcy." Michael admonished his wife with a teasing smile

before taking his son and asking. "Didn't she buddy?"

"Enjoyed what?" Christian asked from behind the counter looking from Michael to Marcy as Gabe started

to squirm when he saw the cookies on display.

"Oh just a good old fashioned smack down courtesy of you niece and Destiny Evans." Marco injected

with a laugh coming out of the kitchen caring a stack of clean glasses.

"Adios Mio" Christian stated looking up at the sky and shaking his head with a sigh as he wiped the

counter before asking. "And what dare I ask caused this good old smack down?"

"Oh just your average girls defending **their** boys honor." Marcy answered sharing a wink with Marco.

"And what a defense it was!" Marco exclaimed shaking his head and grabbing a bin to bus the tables.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of Marco, Christian grabbed a cookie and handed it

to Gabe before turning to Michael and Marcie. "Ok you two spit it out. What did Jamie and Destiny do and to

whom did they do it to?"

"Let's just say, Beth and Becca are now quite aware of just what happens to people who mess with what

or who belongs to Jamie or Destiny." Michael answered breaking off a piece of the cookie and giving it to his

son.

"They got them good huh?" Christian asked his smile growing bolder by the minute.

"Oh, yeah. They got them so **good.**" Marcy responded laughing.

"Yes!"Christian explained pumping his fist as the door opened behind them.

"Hey Uncle Christian, what's going on?" Jamie asked entering the café with Shane in tow.

Wiping the smile from his face, Christian folded his arms against his chest and turned around to look at his

niece expectantly before responding sternly. "I don't know. Would you care to fill me in?"

"Mr. Vega it wasn't Jamie's fault. It was mine." Shane admitted stepping in between the two as Jamie

was about to answer.

"No it wasn't Uncle Christian. It was mine." Jamie confessed nudging Shane aside before continuing. "I

was the one who was fighting, and I would do it again in a second."

"Jamie don't." Shane pleaded grabbing and squeezing her hand.

"No Shane, I am not going to let you take the blame for something that wasn't your fault." Jamie argued

shaking her head and squeezing his hand in thanks.

"But it wasn't your fault either." Shane countered before turning a hopeful gaze at Christian.

"Shane I need to speak to Jamie alone **now**." Christian commanded glancing at the boy before tapping

his niece on the shoulder, and pointing towards a corner booth.

Watching Shane, watch Jamie and Christian, Marco grabbed the last of the dishes and slapped the younger

boy on the back before suggesting. "Come on Shane, I think Noelle might have your favorite pie in the

back."

Sparing one last glance at girl who had turned his world upside down, Shane shook his head sadly before

following Marco into the kitchen.

Taking a seat across from his niece, Christian began. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself Jamie?"

"Uncle Christian, I didn't go looking for trouble. I swear I didn't." Jamie pleaded.

"I did not say you did." Christian reasoned covering her hand with his own before continuing. "I just want

to know what happened."

"Beth was all over Shane pushing him, calling him a loser and then she was going to attack Destiny from

behind. And Shane wasn't going to hit her. He is too much of a great guy to hit a girl, even if she is a

complete **bitch**." Jamie reasoned before asking. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Hey you don't talk like that, k." Christian corrected sternly.

"I'm sorry Uncle Christian, but…" Jamie stammered before being interrupted.

"**But, **from what you've told me. I understand why you did what you did. You had your **friend's **back**, **

and I am proud of you for that." Christian admitted cracking a small grin.

Watching the young girl sigh in relief he pointed and continued. "Jamie this doesn't mean I want you to

make a habit of fighting."

"I promise, I won't." Jamie replied leaning over to give her uncle hug.

"Good." Christian replied before asking. "By the way, what was Destiny up to while all this was going

on?"

"Just defending her soon to be man." Jamie answered sharing a wink at the departing Marcy before

teasing. "It looks like you're going to be paying up, Uncle Chris."

"You heard about that did you." Christian answered shaking his head with a pitying laugh for the two boys

would definitely have their hands full with Jamie and Destiny.

Nodding her head with a smile, Jamie pressed hopefully. "Speaking of Destiny, if she and Matt come, can I

go to the movies with Shane tonight?"

"You mean, can you go on a **date** with Shane." Christian stated with a smile leaning back against the

booth.

Her cheeks turning beat red, Jamie ran a hand down the side of her face before admitting and asking with

a giggle. "Yes, it's a date alright. Can I go **please **Uncle Christian?"

"Stay out of trouble and home by 11:00 no later. Christian ordered pointing at the blushing girl.

"I can go!" Jamie cried excitingly before leaning over to hug her uncle again and asking. "Can I go tell

him?"

"Yes, go on!" Christian relented with a smile and waving towards the kitchen.

**Kitchen: during Jamie and Christian's conversation:**

** "**What's wrong Shane? You haven't touched your pie." Marco stated shoveling the last forkful of his into

his own mouth.

"How can I eat when I am about to get dumped?" Shane asked looking down at his pie and jabbing his

fork into it.

"Get dumped! Why would you think you're going to get dumped?" Marco asked taking his dishes over to

the sink before turning around and staring at the younger boy.

"Jamie is drop dead gorgeous and she could have any guy she wants. Why would she stick around with

me?"

"With the way she defended you today, Shane. That girl definitely wants you and wants you bad." Marco

answered pointing and laughing as Shane looked down embarrassed.

"I guess I am kind of lucky aren't I?" Shane answered taking a swig of his soda.

"That you are buddy." Marco answered before teasing. "Besides if she ever did hurt you, Destiny might

just kick her ass."

"Kick whose ass?" Jamie asked entering the kitchen and looking from Marco to Shane with a broad smile

before being pulled forward as Shane planted a long lingering kiss on her lips.

Leaning backwards and catching her breath, Jamie looked at Shane in shock.

"That is for being my personal kick ass body guard today." Shane responded before moving his finger to

wipe the cherry from her lips.

Grabbing his hand and kissing his thumb clean, Jamie responded with a giggle "Mmm, yummy." before

moving to kiss the growing dimple.

"Yeah this pie is pretty good isn't it?" Shane asked taking another fork full and attempting to feed it to

Jamie.

Pushing the offering sideways, Jamie leaned in and teased loud enough for the departing Marco to hear.

"Who says I was talking about the pie?"

Closing his eyes and shaking his head embarrassed, Shane asked. "How did I ever get so lucky huh? To

have a totally awesome girl like you in my arms, protecting me."

Leaning in even closer, Jamie wrapped her arms around Shane and confessed. "I'm the lucky one finding

an amazing guy like you." Before moving to whisper with a grin against his ear "And as for your protection,

don't you worry. You will be earning it quite nicely come the day of the ball!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Same time Angel Square

"I can't believe what those losers did to us!" Beth wined as she and Becca approached Brad, Jack and

Justin.

"Hey what happened to you two?" Justin asked spotting the girls.

"Yeah, I thought we were meeting for pizza." Brad chimed in looking from his brother to the two girls.

"You want to know what happened. Density Evans and that Vega bitch happened." Becca retorted

hatefully.

"Yeah because of them and Wheezy, Marco threw **us** out." Beth snarled.

"What about Wheezy?" Jack asked looking up from his ipad suddenly interested.

"It seems your little toy has picked himself up another personal bodyguard in Miss. Vega." Beth teased as

Jack slammed his ipad shut.

"Don't you worry Beth; I am nowhere near finished with Morasco. He **will** learn his place!" Jack promised

through clenched teeth.

"We need to put every last one of those losers in their places." Becca hissed folding her arms across her

chest and kicking at the snow.

"That shouldn't be too hard. Just drive a dagger through their heart." A voice called from behind the

group.

"Meaning?" Justin asked as the five teens turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Meaning, **destroy** the one that they all hold most dear. And I have a plan to do just that." The

newcomer explained raising an eyebrow at his eager listeners before asking. "That is if you're interested?"

"Density." Becca replied a vicious smile forming upon her glossy lips before stating "I am **so** interested!"

as her friends nodded in agreement.

"**Very Perceptive**." The newcomer praised pointing at the young girl with a flirtatious smile.

"Don't get me wrong, the **more **suffering for Evans the better." Brad laughed bitterly while watching Justin

drape his arm across Becca's shoulders before asking. "But, why her? Why not Jamie or better yet

Wheezy?"

"Simple." Beth replied with a chuckle before explaining. "Jamie's new bff, and Shane's big sis/protector.

"And we can't forget about Buchannon now can we? I mean we all know his feelings for his **beautiful **

**lady."** Jack finished with a satisfied laugh.

"See these beautiful girls here are right. Matt's "**Little One"** will make the perfect victim for our plan." The

newcomer injected with a smile directed solely at the two girls.

"What's in this for you?" Justin asked tightly looking from his girl to the intruder.

"Let's just say that I have a little score of my own to settle with your' **friends**." The man replied pulling

out his new disposable phone and typing a message before holding out his hand and commanding. "You all

need to get one of these." Before pointing at Jack and ordering. "**You** give me her number!"

"Never thought one of Dani's useless friendships would come in **so** handy." Jack replied with a smirk

handing over his phone with Destiny's number highlighted.

"**Perfect.**"Becca explained leaning in to watch as the text was sent before Justin asked impatiently. "So

what now?"

"Yeah what are a bunch of texts gonna do?" Brad asked rolling his eyes disappointed.

"My man, these texts are just the beginning." Replied the man as he entered Jack's phone number into his

regular phone before handing it back to its' owner and promising. "Do as I say and we will all have ourselves a

little fun."

"But what are we going to do." Becca asked intrigued as the phone was passed back to Jack.

"You'll know soon enough." Their new ally replied as he stalked past the group caressing the dagger in his

pocket. "Oh yes a dagger through the heart would do nicely after we've had a little fun of course." He

thought with a satisfied smile as he texted the word "success" before hitting send.


	32. Chapter 32 What A Guy Can Do Part 2

Sorry for the Delay: Happy Easter and Passover to those who celebrate.

"**Chapter 32**** Buchannon's apartment: Same time**

"Matthew, come on would you just take the money please?" Destiny asked exasperated trying to shove a twenty into his back pocket as

the two teens entered the apartment.

Grasping the hand and removing it from his pocket, Matthew turned, gently folded and held her fingers around the bill in question before

shaking his head with a smile and answering with a simple "no."

"**Matthew;** I'mthe one who started that fight. I made the mess, not you! Destiny reasoned sliding her hand free and leaving the twenty

in Matthew's hand.

"And we both know what made you start that fight. Don't we Des?" Matthew asked quietly as Destiny started to gingerly shrug out of

her jacket as she strolled past him.

"What, you're the only one who gets to protect his friends?" Destiny questioned turning around and fixing Matthew with stair.

"There you **admitted** it!" Matthew shouted triumphantly before needling. "You got in that fight **protecting me** Evans."

"Well aren't you full of yourself? Who says it was you I was protecting?" Destiny challenged holding her now removed jacket

Ah, Evans, Evans." Matt replied placing a hand on her shoulder before circling around her to sit on the arm of the sofa and sliding the

twenty into her pocket.

"What?" Destiny asked looking down at the arm across her and taking a step forward suddenly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Little One, I know you were trying to protect Shane too and as a matter of fact." Matthew responded pulling her backwards

to lean against him while tossing her jacket on the couch before sliding the back of his finger against the side of her neck and taunting

quietly into her ear. "I know all about the fight and **everything** that you were up to just before that. And you will face the consequences."

Flashback: **Pizza Shake Shack**

"Drinks are up guys." Marco called returning with a tray full of drinks.

"I guess we should go get cleaned up." Destiny stated disentangling herself from Matt's embrace as Jamie gave Shane another quick

peck on the lips before turning grabbing her hand and leading the way to the ladies room.

Gazing after the girl who had his stomach all tied up in knots, Shane's eyes then rested upon Destiny's retreating form before he felt

smack on the back of his head. "Hey what was that for?" He asked rubbing the sore area and looking at his cousin in shock.

"You've got your own girl buddy." Matt explained before warning with a point and a laugh while pushing Destiny's notebook towards the

wall as he slid into their booth. "Now keep your eyes of mine!"

Sparing one last glance towards the ladies room, Shane followed his cousins' lead before confessing. "I'm worried about her Matt."

"About who, Destiny?" Matt asked instantly concerned.

Nodding sadly, Shane looked around nervously before leaning in to explain quietly. "She didn't stop them Matt. They were saying all

these horrible things about her and she didn't even lift a finger until they started in on me and you."

"Dam, dam them for that." Matthew countered through clenched teeth.

"And you saw that look Becca gave her. They're really going to hurt her and Jamie this time. Shane finished shaking his head sadly and

slumping back in the booth.

Reaching over and gripping the younger boys' jacket, Matthew promised. "Listen to me, Shane, they can try all they want but there is no

way we're letting Becca or any of her goons anywhere near her or Jamie."

Sighing in relief, Shane looked up at his cousin and asked. "And Des?"

"As for Des." Matt repeated leaning back with a satisfied smile. "Don't worry. Once we're done with our little plan and I **finally** have

her in my arms and into **that** costume, she'll understand. She'll see just what we see."

His smile returning, Shane shook his head in sympathy for his cousin before stating. "Getting her into that costume might be easier said

than done pal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked taking a drink of his soda.

"Let's just say, our little friend is trying anything and everything including dieting to deny you your reward." Shane replied with a smirk

before taking a bite of his pizza.

"**Is** she now?" Matt asked covering his smile with his hand before suggesting quietly as the girls began to approach the table. "Well I

think it's about time Ms. Evans learns **just** what it means to lose a bet to a Buchannon. Don't you agree Shane?"

"Oh yes, it is most definitely time." Shane agreed grinning slyly at Destiny as the two girls rejoined them.

**End Flashback:**

"What, I haven't been up to anything." Destiny answered innocently while successfully ducking under Matthews' arms before turning to

face him with a smile.

"So you **weren't **asking Shane about getting out of paying up?" Matthew questioned unbelievingly as his phone buzzed indicating a

message.

Watching Destiny's eyes squeeze and cheeks redden, Matthew laughed knowing that he had made his point before looking down and

reading his text with a smile.

"How about a trade then?" Destiny suggested hopefully moving closer to him.

Glancing up from his phone, Matthew leaned back against the arm of the couch, crossed his arms against his chest to look at her with an

expectant smile before asking. "That all depends. What do you have to offer me, Evans?"

"Simple" Destiny responded before explaining. "In exchange for me picking my own costume, I will cook all your meals and you will not

have to lift one finger around here until your parents return."

Gazing up at the ceiling, Matthew pretended to contemplate "Mmm now that's a very tempting offer" before looking down at her and

replying with a snicker. "But, it's a negative because I just like my terms **so** **much** better.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head with a resigned smile, Destiny muttered. "Ugh, I can't believe this."

"Believe it Little One. **My** terms stand." Matthew responded patting her cheek before turning his attention back to his phone.

Eager to change the subject, Destiny looked from Matthew to his phone before asking. "So did Mr. Vega say yes?"

"That's right. It looks like we're playing chaperon tonight." Matthew responded looking up with a smile which turned to a small chuckle at

the site of Destiny's syrup stained shirt.

"What are you laughing at?" Destiny asked before following his gaze and giggling in embarrassment. "Oops I guess I still kind of look a

mess. Don't I?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think the evidence of what you did to Becca looks **pretty dam good** on you Des." Matthew replied coming forward

and kissing her on the ear before whispering. "All most as good as watching you do it!"

"It feels kind of good too?" Destiny admitted looking down at her shirt with a blush before pulling a particularly sticky part away from her

skin and stating. "But, I am still all sticky."

"That you are." Matt agreed steering her towards the bathroom and commanding. "You hop in the shower, while I find you something to

wear and get things set up out here" before heading towards Rachel's room to grab one of her eighties off the shoulder sweat shirts.

**One hour later:**

"Perfect" Matthew explained hitting save and print before high fiving Destiny as his printer kicked into action.

"Whew, that project was a lot of hard work." Destiny admitted shaking her head in relief and rubbing her shoulder before replacing her

flash drive to her pocket as Matthew flicked on the radio.

"Yeah, but it's another A+ for the two of us." Matt replied confidently powering down and placing his lab top down on the coffee table

before turning to see Destiny rubbing her shoulder and pointing to the space next to him. "Get over here Rocky, let me have a look at that."

"Nah, it's just a little sore, no big deal." Destiny answered standing and waving him off as she passed by him.

Grabbing her waist as she passed by, Matthew pulled her down next to him with a laugh and commanded. "You heard me Rocky, **now**

**get** your feet up here and let me take a look at that shoulder."

"Fine" Destiny relented with a sigh and put her feet up as instructed.

Pushing himself backwards against the arm of the couch, Matthew set his legs next to hers, pushing her closer to the back of the couch

before gently pulling her backwards to lean against his chest with a chuckle and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Destiny asked looking sideways and back at him with a smile.

Nudging her head sideways to rest against the back of the couch, Matt began to massage her bruised shoulder with his strong hands

before teasing. "You, Evans, you're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I guess I do have my moments." Destiny admitted blushing as she felt goose bumps growing under Matthew's hands.

"You sure do. Where did you learn to fight like that anyway, Shaun?" Matthew asked feeling her begin to squirm and biting back a

chuckle as his other hand began to concentrate the back of her neck.

Nodding an affirmative, Destiny finally began to relax and sink against the back of the couch before whispering. "Matt you were right.

That feels really good."

"That's how I always want to make you to feel Des." Matthew replied looking down at his hand that was still working on her shoulder

before wrapping his free arm around her and continuing. "Destiny, I want you to be very careful."

"Mmm about what?" Destiny muttered snuggling deeper into the couch.

"About Becca, Des **please** I don't want you getting hurt. Matthew begged before taking a deep breath and admitting. "I do not want her

to hurt you because I've fallen in love, with you, Destiny Evans."

Not getting a response, but feeling a slight movement on top of him, Matthew looked down to see Destiny sound asleep in his arms.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Matthew scooted down and rolled over just enough to put her between himself and the back of the couch

before reaching for the blanket as Gloria Loring's **Friends and Lovers** began to play softly throughout the apartment.

Covering them both with the blanket, Matthew pulled Destiny closer to him as her lips beckoned him. Hoping that she would wake, yet

praying that she wouldn't, Matthew slowly leaned in until his lips settled on hers in a soft fearful kiss only to be interrupted when he felt the

vibration of her cell phone against him.

Grabbing it quickly as not to wake her, Matthew pulled her closer, kissing her on top of the head as his fear turned to terror when he

read "**Your day's coming bitch"** spread out on the screen.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"**Physco** was most definitely the **perfect** choice of movies, Matt." Shane admitted with a laugh as the boys entered the apartment after

dropping the girls off for a sleep over at Shaun's.

"I don't know if the girls would agree with you on that one." Matt responded plopping himself down in the chair with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Of course that **was** the entire point, wasn't it?" Shane questioned chuckling at the memory of Destiny hiding her eyes against Matt's shoulder

and Jamie wrapped in his arms as she buried her face in his chest during the shower scene.

"Don't you know it?" Matthew admitted with a smirk before praising "And nice job, using it to your full advantage like that."

"I just did what I had to do." Shane responded leaning back against the couch with a confident smile aimed at his cousin.

"Well Shane it is a good thing for you that you did it while you still could." Matthew admitted pulling himself out of the chair and walking behind

the couch before leaning over, gripping Shane's shoulder and warning. "Because come next Saturday, Jamie will definitely be taking** full** advantage

of just what or should I say **who** belongs to her."

His previous bravado melting away, Shane looked up at the ceiling hopelessly as Matthew chuckled at his expense before asking. "You know

what I am going to be wearing and what she's going to do to me don't you Matt?"

"Oh yeah, I know **exactly** what Miss. Jamie has in store for you. Matt responded laughing harder before messing his hair and heading for the

kitchen.

"Hey, come on Matt we're Buchannons, you've got to tell me." Shane called jumping up and following his cousin.

Grabbing his soda and handing one to the younger boy, Matthew popped the tab and leaned against the fridge before shaking his head and

apologizing. "Sorry coz, I gave Jamie my word and as you well know a Buchannon's word is his bond."

"God Des is **so **right. This really sucks." Shane admitted shaking his head and looking down at the floor.

"Well for you and her it does." Matt agreed before continuing with a smirk. "But for Jamie and me, it is looking pretty dam nice. And speaking

of Destiny, what Jamie has planned for you, so pales in comparison to what awaits her."

"And what **does** await Destiny?" Shane asked with a mischievous smile glad to have the focus off him.

"Your word that it doesn't leave this room and I'll do better than tell you, I'll show you." Matthew promised taking a swig of his soda and

grabbing a handful of pretzels.

"Secrete is safe with me." Shane promised eager to learn what his cousin had planned.

"Good" Matthew replied with a simple nod before slapping Shane on the back, grabbing the bag of pretzels and commanding "follow me."

Doing as he was told, Shane plopped back down on the couch as Matthew fired up the laptop before muttering "internet, favorites, Destiny"

before clicking open and turning the computer towards Shane and asking. "Well what do you think?"

Taking the computer and looking intently at the image before him Shane's lips formed the word "wow" before turning towards his cousin and

admitting with a knowing smile. "This will be absolutely **perfect!**

"I thought you'd like it." Matthew responded taking the laptop back and pulling up the next file before handing it back and stating with a smirk.

"And **this** is exactly what I will require of her."

"Reading the section highlighted, Shane's jaw dropped before turning to his cousin in both admiration and shock. "Oh, my god, you've got her;

man. There is **no **way she is getting out of this one!"

Nodding and smiling in agreement, Matthew asked. "Did you pick up those packages?"

"Yeah, I've got them right here." Shane answered reaching back to grab a bag from the pocket of his jacket and placing it in Matthew's

outstretched hand.

Pulling out the bigger of the two boxes, Matthew opened it up and starred at its contents before lifting them up and whispering in satisfaction.

"Oh yes these will do quite nicely."

"And that one?" Shane asked pointing towards the smaller box on Matthew's lap.

Following his cousin's gaze, Matthew gripped the box gently before opening it towards himself and fingering its' contents with a longing smile

before stating quietly. "This one, this one is **very **special, almost as special as its intended."

"Speaking of Destiny, you sure took full advantage of that shoulder injury didn't you? Shane asked with a gleeful smile.

"Hey, I was just repaying a dept." Matthew replied putting up his hands and feigning innocence before winking at him and explaining. "I mean

she hurt that shoulder defending me. It's only fair that I be the one to heal and protect it from **all **further harm."

"Oh right, healing and protecting the shoulder **so** warrants having Destiny in your arms and sound asleep on your chest." Shane replied raising

his eyebrow.

"Shane, I can't possibly protect her shoulder without protecting her whole body. Now can I?" Matthew asked shrugging his shoulders and

grinning is satisfaction at the memory of Destiny snuggled in his arms.

"I guess not." Shane admitted with a shake of his head before turning serious and asking. "Matt, you saw that text. What are we going to do?

How are we going to protect her?"

Sighing and running his hand through his hair, Matt responded "By watching her 24/7."

"And how are we going to pull that off?" Shane asked before explaining. "She doesn't think there is anything to worry about."

"Simple, **I'm** just going to have to find some way to take **full** advantage our little arrangement." Matthew muttered turning to look out the

window before calling backwards towards his cousin. "Shane you need to be careful and listen to Jamie alright.

"Why, it's Destiny and her that we need to be worried about." Shane asked putting his soda down and looking at the older boy.

Sighing and walking back over towards the couch, Matthew took a seat on the arm to explain his and Jamie's fear. "Shane, they're not coming

after Jamie directly. They're going to hit where it will hurt her the most. With you!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 **Monday Morning Vega apartment: P.S. In this story Layla never cheated.

"Come on Jamie, Let's get a move on." Christian called, holding open the door and giving Layla a quick kiss as she

hurried out on her way to the station.

Coming out of her room and fastening a clip in her long dark hair, Jamie checked her appearance in the mirror

before calling back. "Ready in a sec."

Shaking his head, at his niece primping herself, Christian set two bagels down on the table before admonishing

"Now come on Jamie, the sooner you get done eating, the **sooner** you get to see Shane."

Smiling in embarrassment, Jamie complied, joined her uncle at the table and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice.

Nodding in satisfaction at the flier he was proofreading, Christian took the pitcher of juice from his niece and poured

himself a large glass, before indicating the untouched bagel and stating. "Come on eat up."

"Alright, alright, I'm eating." Jamie stated laughing and taking a bite of her bagel before indicating the flier and

asking. "What's that?"

"This is something I would like for you to post on the bulletin board this morning. It's right up your alley."

Christian answered, passing the flier to his niece, before finishing his juice and rising from the table.

Finishing off her bagel and taking a large gulp of her orange juice, Jamie's eyes lit up as they skimmed the fliers'

contents.

**Flashback: Saturday Night Movie Thearter**

"Hey looks like we're early." Shane explained looking at the still blank screen as the four teens arrived at the final

row of seats in the semi-darkened empty movie theater.

"Yeah but, early for what?" Jamie asked glancing towards the blank screen before turning back to Shane and

grabbing his hand as he attempted to hide their movie tickets in his pocket.

Using his captured hand to drag the girl closer, Shane grabbed the tickets with his free hand. Lifting them high out

of Jamie's reach and lightly brushing her lips with his own he teased "You're just going to have to wait and see aren't

you?" before moving to concentrate his lips on her neck.

"Oh I don't know, I think you are going to tell us **now**! Grab them Des." Jamie ordered attempting to pull Shane's

arm down as Destiny made a grab for the movie tickets.

"Not so fast girls." Matt interrupted pulling Destiny against him and reaching up quickly to snatch the tickets from

Shane's hand much to the girls' dismay.

"Hey, no fair!" Jamie cried glancing back to see a smirking Matthew dropping the tickets down the front of his shirt.

That instant of distraction was all that Shane needed. "You think that's not fair, Vega? Try this!" He stated linking

his arm through hers to turn her around so that her back was against him before diving in and raining a multitude of

kisses along the back of her neck.

"Shane, stop it." Jamie cried in surprise hunching over and trying to pull free.

"Why, I am not done with you yet." Shane laughed, pulled her back against him and resumed his free reign of her

neck before taking a seat and pulling her down on top of him. "Oh yes this is **so **much more comfortable!"

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked laughing as she landed on his lap.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm following your example girl." Shane replied with a smirk, sending a wink towards Matthew,

before pulling her closer and commanding. "Now shut up and kiss me, beautiful!"

Watching proudly as his younger cousin took charge, Matthew gave him a thumb's up before looking down at

Destiny and asking. "They do look good together don't they?"

"They do. They really do." Destiny agreed looking up at him with a small smile before lowering her gaze towards

his chest.

Smiling softly at Destiny staring at his chest, Matthew gripped the tickets that hid behind the fabric with one hand

and lightly rubbed the back of his fingertips against her cheek before leaning in and asking quietly. "You **want** these,

don't you?"

Embarrassed at having been caught staring, Destiny shivered under Matthew's touch before looking down and

attempting to cover. "Yeah, I want them. I want to know what we're seeing."

Sharing a knowing smile with both, Shane and Jamie, Matthew chuckled, shrugged out of his opened coat and

suggested. "Well I'm not giving them to you Des. But since you want them **so** badly, why don't you come and **take**

them. That is **if** you can."

Looking sideways and shaking her head with a sigh, Destiny challenged. "You really think your smart don't you?"

before making a quick grab for his midsection.

"Wow" Matthew laughed catching her hands millimeters away from their intended target and calling out loud enough

for Shane and Jamie to hear. "What are you trying to tickle them out of me Evans?"

"Why not? It's only fair since you'd do it to me." Destiny countered giggling and backing up a step.

"That's true, I would." Matthew admitted matching her step with a laugh before confessing. "But to be fair, you

would **just** be wasting your time."

As Destiny rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, Matthew reasoned "Because, I'm just not at **all** ticklish,"

before stepping closer still and looking down to remind her in a husky voice. "You, Des **aren't **so lucky. Now are you?"

Matthew's veiled threat sinking in, Destiny giggled nervously looking up at him before collapsing into her seat and

pleading with her hands up. "No, please Matthew, don't" before looking over towards Shane and Jamie and calling

out. "Jamie!"

"Jamie can't help you Des." Shane called back, holding Jamie tighter, before sharing a nod with Matt and

explaining "She's got her own problems" as Jamie hid her laughter against his shoulder.

Smiling in satisfaction, Matthew took his seat and peered in at the blushing girl. "God you're beautiful." He

thought gently pushing a loose strand of hair away for her cheek.

"What?" Destiny asked nervously looking sideways as Matthew's finger touched her skin and Jamie and Shane

looked on.

Lifting her chin and capturing her eyes with his, Matthew asked with a laugh. "You want to know what's on these

tickets so bad don't you?" before leaning in and whispering seriously. "All most as much as I want to…"as his cell phone

began to beep repeatedly.

Rolling his eyes, Matthew bit his tongue in frustration and checked the number. Seeing that it was his parents he

mouthed that he had to take it and would grab some snacks before fixing Destiny with a long look and heading out into

the lobby.

Shaking her head in sympathy, Jamie looked over towards Destiny who was staring silently in Matthew's wake and

was about to call out when she was interrupted as Shane's stomach growled loudly. "Well it sounds like someone's

hungry."

"Yeah, I guess I should go help Matt with the snacks." Shane responded covering his stomach with a smile and

attempting to rise as Destiny handed him some cash.

"Sit" Jamie commanded pushing him back down and planting a long kiss on his lips before wiping her lip gloss off of

him and continuing. "Back and relax, I will handle the snacks."

"Eye, eye Capt." Shane responded saluting her with a smirk before handing her a twenty and watching her head off

to catch up with Matthew.

"Seems like **someone** is having a good time." Destiny teased pushing Shane sideways.

Prying his eyes away from Jamie's retreating form, Shane turned to smile at the petite girl seated next to him and

admitted. "Yeah, I am having a **very **good time."

"Good, I am glad to see you happy Shane. You deserve it." Destiny stated leaning over and squeezing his arm with

a smile.

"C'mere, pretty girl." Shane ordered wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him before whispering.

"You're going to be happy too Des. I promise." before thinking, "Especially when Matt gets his hands on you." with a

silent laugh as Destiny's cell began to vibrate.

**Cut to concession stand:**

** "**Hey you ok?" Jamie asked catching up with Matthew as he closed his phone down.

"Well not as ok as you." Matt replied with a smirk nodding his head toward the theater. Dropping his cell phone into

his pocket, Matthew grabbed his purchases as Jamie took his place at the counter and placed her order before

complementing. "That was really cool of you, letting Shane have the upper hand like that." At the young girls' nod of

thanks, Matt continued. "But, yeah I'm ok. My parents just might need a couple more days though."

Nodding thanks to the attendant, Jamie gathered up the goodies before following Matthew over to the butter

dispenser and suggesting with a devious smile. "Hey that extra private time could work out pretty nice for you. **If** you

play your cards right!"

Grabbing some napkins and shoving them in his pocket, Matthew shook his head and drew in a breath before

responding. "Yeah I'm going to need that private time to keep her safe, somehow."

"Becca" Jamie stated pumping on the butter dispenser and nodding sharply in understanding. "I know I'm worried

about Shane too." Before asking nervously "How are we going to protect them?"

"By being with them 24/7 somehow." Mathew mussed, shaking his head and grabbing some packets of salt before

snickering. "Which shouldn't be too hard for you? Considering you've already got Shane eating out of the palm of your

hand."

Blushing and shaking her head with a laugh, Jamie led the way back into the theater to see Destiny and Shane

hunched over her cell phone.

"Look Shane it's no big deal. It's probably Becca just being her bitchy self." Destiny explained looking at the

younger boy who was staring at the latest text and whispering to herself. "I would like to know what jackass gave her

my number though."

"What's not a big deal?" Matthew asked as he and Jamie rejoined the pair before peering in to read the words

**"We're gonna have such fun with you, bitch."**

Sharing a look with Matt, Jamie knew that they needed a plan and fast.

**End Flashback:**

"This is it!" Jamie cried sending off a quick text to Matthew and grabbing her book bag to wait for her uncle by the

door.

"What's it?" Christian asked grabbing his briefcase and leading the way out of the apartment.

"Oh nothing." Jamie replied sweetly before closing the door and thinking. "Just the answer to her and Matt's

problem. An answer Destiny and Shane would not be **allowed** to refuse."

**30 Minutes Later LLanview High:**

"Perfect" Jamie explained stapling the flyer and a signup sheet to the bulletin board when she felt a tap on her

shoulder.

"You texted?" Matthew asked with a lopsided smile.

Turning Jamie glanced around before asking. "Where's Shane?"

"He is finishing up his paint job on one of the booths. He'll be here in a minute." Matthew replied readjusting his

backpack on his shoulder.

"That's good." Jamie replied with a devious smile before indicating the flyer with her thumb and commanding.

"Take a look at that."

Doing as he was instructed, Matthew's lips formed a knowing smile as he jotted down both his and Destiny's name

on the second line of the signup sheet right below Jamie's.

"What's going on guys?" Shane asked coming up to join the two while wiping paint from his hands.

Giving the boy a quick kiss, Jamie replied handing him a pen. "Hey you're just in time to sign up."

"Sign up for what?" Shane asked before peering into read the flyer and shaking his head before handing her back

the pen. "Oh,no! Not going to happen!"

"My day Shane, my wish." Jamie reminded raising her eyebrow with a smile.

Closing his eyes and lifting his head toward the ceiling, Shane asked. "I can't talk you out of this can I?"

"Nope" Jamie replied smirking and giving him a slight shove towards the board.

"I don't suppose you're going to help me out here?" Shane asked his cousin who was leaning against the wall as he

signed his name next to Jamie's.

Shaking his head and indicating the sheet, Matt replied. "Sorry coz, this is for the best." before sliding his finger

across Destiny's name and thinking. "Des in his arms and Shane in Jamie's for the week was definitely for the best."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: ** Locker Room after last period

"Hey Shane" Matthew called pulling on his practice jersey as the young boy entered the locker room after gym class.

"Hey," Shane replied opening his locker to grab his book bag before asking. "You ready to kick ass in practice?"

"Always" Matt responded lacing up his shoes and slamming his locker shut.

"Well let's get a move on." Shane commanded heading towards the door when Matthew grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast. I have a little job for you." Matt injected with a laugh and indicated for Shane to have a seat.

Dropping down on the bench with a sigh Shane asked smiling hopelessly. "I've already signed up, what more do you two want from

me?"

"Simple, watch Des's practice. And keep her there until Jamie and I arrive!" Matthew replied leaning on his knee with a smirk.

Smiling as realization sunk in Shane questioned. "This is how you're going to do it aren't you? This is how you're going to protect

Destiny!"

"That's right coz!" Matthew praised with a smile before imagining Des in his arms and continuing. "It's the perfect protection **and **

**punishment** for her."

"You're not going to let that go. Are you?" Shane asked shaking his head with a chuckle almost sorry that he had ratted Des out.

"Hell no! It's given me all the ammunition I need for my little surprise." Matthew explained with a smirk before thinking. "Oh yes

extracting retribution from and protecting his angel might not only be necessary but quite satisfying."

Watching his older cousin look off into space, Shane smiled before smacking him on the arm and calling out. "Hey come on you've got to

get to practice."

"Snapping out of his thoughts, Matthew turned back to Shane and asked. "Shane you know…" before being cut off.

"Yes, I know what to do." Shane replied waiving him towards the door.

Nodding towards the young boy, Matthew headed towards the door only to stop and call back. "Hey Shane"

"Yeah" Shane answered sticking his head out as he rearranged the contents of his locker.

"Thanks" Matt stated simply before exiting the locker room.

Throwing up his hand in a wave, Shane dove back into his locker freezing only when he heard familiar voices enter the locker room.

"I can't believe you helped Jack destroy those flowers. That was classic man." Nate Salinger praised slapping Darren on the back with a

laugh.

"I don't know. What if Destiny finds out?" Darren questioned shaking his head.

"Relax, she hasn't said anything to Dani or me. And if she doesn't know by now she probably never will." Nate answered grabbing a

towel.

"I guess you are right." Darren replied sighing in relief.

"I know I'm right. And according to Dani, Shaun is out of town for a while. If you know what I mean." Nate said winking and fist

pumping the smaller boy before exiting the locker room.

"**Bang"** Darren whipped around as a locker door slammed shut to find himself face to face with a very pissed off Shane.

"Shane…" Darren stammered eyes widening in shock.

"You son of a bitch" Shane growled advancing on the other boy.

"It's not what you think." Darren tried to explain nervously looking around.

"Not what I think" Shane repeated in disbelief before yelling. "You're nothing but a hypocrite."

"I am not!" Darren countered taking a step forward.

"Aren't you? Shane questioned before whispering tightly. "You, Dani, and Nate got all over Matthew for being angry and bitter towards

them. And look at you now. Destroying a gift meant for Des."

"I wasn't planning that. It just happened!" Darren fired back before letting out a deep breath and admitting sadly. "But you're right. It

was a crappy thing to do."

"Yeah it was!" Shane agreed coldly picking up his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder and opening the door before calling back. "And

if this sort of thing **just **happens again, Matthew and I will be the least of your worries."

Nodding in understanding and knowing that Shane was right, Darren slumped down on the bench as the door closed behind Shane.

**Cut to auditorium: **90 minutes later

"Come on Whitney get the lead out." Mrs. Smith hollered as one-third of her team danced across the stage to the beat of "Tonight's the

Night" by the Black Eyed Peas.

"Yeah Whitney get the lead out" Beth mimicked with a nasty sneer on her face.

"Shut it. You little twit." Whitney replied taking a step forward only to be dragged off to the side by Destiny.

"Come on Whitney. She's not worth it!" Destiny stated once they got to the side of the stage.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you got her good." Whitney responded with a smile.

"Well actually Jamie did." Destiny admitted with a laugh returning the look of daggers that Beth was sending them before admitting "But

you are too good a dancer to get kicked off the team for fighting that witch. On **school **grounds that is."

Catching Destiny's hint Whitney smiled and thanked her before asking the question she had been dyeing to ask. "Hey Destiny, I know

that you and Darren broke up but would it be ok with you if I asked him out?"

"Sure why not. Maybe you can make him happy." Destiny responded taking a long drink of her water and smiling at the taller girl as Mrs.

Smith called for their group to take the floor again.

**10 minutes later:**

"Ok hit the showers people!" Mrs. Smith called as the students began to grab their towels and scatter towards the exit.

"Hey Des wait up." Shane called as Destiny bent down to grab her belongings stiffening as her phone vibrated indicating another text.

Covering quickly and smiling at her young friend, Destiny asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be watching Matthew

practice."

Shrugging his shoulders with a lopsided smile, Shane replied. "Just thought I would watch my other BFF practice today. You're pretty

good."

Blushing at the praise, Destiny nodded in thanks before grabbing her towel to head off towards the showers when Shane blocked her

path. "What were you and Whitney talking about?"

"She wants to ask Darren out." Destiny answered with a small smile as the rest of her teammates disappeared.

Gripping her shoulder, Shane pushed praying for the right response. "How do you feel about that Des?"

"I'm fine. Maybe she can make him happy." Destiny responded shrugging her shoulders. At Shane's questioning stair she continued.

"Look Shane, Darren knew how I felt about seeing my grandparents and he ambushed me anyway. Then he got mad and dumped me for

being upset. He made it clear that he was not going to be happy until I did what **he **thought was right and I just couldn't. I wasn't ready."

At Shane's nod of understanding Destiny asked. "Are you going to hang out and wait, because I've got to hit the showers?"

As Shane was about to respond he was interrupted as Matthew who was still in his practice uniform entered the auditorium and came to

stand behind Destiny before injecting. "Not so fast Evans. Somehow **I** don't think you're done."

"What do you mean, practice is over? Destiny questioned turning to face Matthew confused.

"The team's practice is over yeah." Matthew agreed nodding his head before leaning in until their faces were inches apart and

whispering. "But **ours'** is just beginning."

"What are you talking about? What practice?" Destiny asked backing up into the unmoving body of Shane as Matthew approached.

"I told you there'd be consequences Des." Matt reminded her with a chuckle

Knowing Matthew was right, Destiny sighed and shook her head with a defeated chuckle before asking. "What are you up to Matthew?"

"Oh just proving that he's Bo Buchannon's son." Shane chirped in with a laugh as Jamie wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"What?" Destiny asked confused.

"It's simple. Matt's going win or **try** to win the dance contest at the ball." Shane explained squirming as Jamie was rubbing her hands up

and down his stomach.

"I'm not going to **try** to win. I'm **going **to win." Matt countered looking at the two freshmen before turning as Destiny tapped him on the

shoulder.

"That's great. But what's it got to do with me?" Destiny asked looking up at him with an encouraging smile and crossing her arms

against his chest.

"Simple" Matthew replied before explaining. "To win one must have the best partner and for me that **partner **is you.

"Ah Matt…" Destiny stammered shaking her head.

Cutting her off, Matthew rested his hand on her shoulder and reminded making sure every word sank in. "The **choice** isn't yours Des.

It's **mine** and anything worth winning is worth practicing for."

Looking from Shane and Jamie to Matthew, Destiny shook her head with a resigned smile before relenting and asking. "Fine, when do we

practice?

"Oh just **every** night this week, beginning **now! **Matthew replied holding out his hand to her before signaling for Jamie to hit the music.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**** Next Morning before 1****st**** bell**

"So… Des how about we go check out costumes for the ball after

school?" Dani asked as she and Nate joined Destiny at her locker.

"Actually, I can't I have something I have to do." Destiny answered

smiling at her two friends as she grabbed her English text.

"What something you have to do with Buchannon?" Nate asked

obviously annoyed as Dani looked on accusingly.

"What's wrong with that? Matthew's my best friend!" Destiny

challenged returning their accusing stare.

"Whatever." Nate replied shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Destiny asked grabbing Nate's arm.

"Just saying that you've been spending an awful lot of time with Matt

since even **before** you and Darren broke up." Nate replied pulling his arm

free and looking at her expectantly.

"We didn't do anything wrong. Matthew listened. He gets me." Destiny

explained before letting out an irritated breath and turning to close her

locker door.

"Yeah he gets you alright, and probably could in more ways than one."

Nate mussed under his breath with a snicker sizing Destiny up from

behind.

"What was that?" Destiny asked slowly turning to face him with a look

of shock on her face.

"Come on Des, You know you want him! Nate pressed before

continuing. "The problem is that he's never going to want you!"

"Nate's right Des, you're not Matthew's type." Dani interjected

grabbing Nate's hand and reaching to grasp Destiny's wrist as Shane and

Jamie appeared around the corner.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Destiny fired back yanking

her arm free and slugging Nate in the jaw before taking off down the

hallway.

"Hey Des wait…" Shane called fixing Nate with an angry glare and

dashing after her sidestepping Jack as he tried to trip him.

Sneering at Jack, Jamie turned to face Nate and Dani and asked

angrily. "What happened? What did you say to her?"

"Hey we just tried to save her some pain." Dani replied gripping Nate's

hand tighter and taking a step backwards as Jamie approached.

"Yeah Matthews' not right for her. She'd be better off **begging** Darren

to take her back." Nate stated rubbing his jaw with a snort.

"One Des doesn't have to beg anyone for anything. And two, who the

hell died and left **you** boss, Salanger?" Jamie asked looking at Nate in

disgust as Jack joined the group.

"Don't blame Nate. He didn't mean it like that. We're just trying to do

what is best for Destiny. Matthew's not right for her. Darren is!" Dani

retorted winching in sympathy as Nate continued to rub his jaw.

"Yeah, just like Morasco aint right for you, girl." Jack chimed in

stepping in front of Jamie and grabbing her wrist before threatening. "This

is your last chance. Dump the loser and come to the dance with me. Or

else!"

"Or else what?" Jamie challenged before circling her wrist so that Jacks

arm was twisted in a painful position and kicking him hard in the knee.

"You'll pay for that you bitch." Jack snarled clutching at his knee.

"I'm scared." Jamie replied in disgust before turning back to Dani.

"And you, don't you think Destiny should be the judge of who she wants to

be with?" She asked pushing harshly between the two and shoving Jack

out of her way as he made a second grab for her arm before heading off to

find her friends.

"I mean it. I'll make you pay." Jack called after her thinking quietly

"**or better yet I'll make wheezy pay"** with a malicious smile before

sending a quick text.

**Cut to separate hallway:**

** "**Des come on wait up!" Shane called out of breath and grabbing her

elbow before asking. "What happened back there?"

"Please don't Shane." Destiny pleaded looking straight ahead, her face

red with hurt and anger.

"Don't what Des? Don't congratulate my friend on her dynamite right

hook?" Shane asked draping his arm over her shoulders and squeezing

with laugh before asking. "Now what did Salanger do to deserve it?"

Letting out a sharp breath, Destiny explained. "He suggested that I

would have cheated on Darren with Matthew **if **Matthew was **desperate**

enough to want me."

"What?" Shane asked hotly clenching his fists and looking down at

the way he had come. "Dam that fool Salanger, If he had half a brain he

would know that Matthew was not desperate enough for Destiny. He was

desperately in love with her." Shane thought fighting the urge to go back

and finish what Destiny had begun.

"Yeah, I can't believe he thinks I would cheat." Destiny replied shaking

her head sadly.

"Because that's something he would and has done Des." Shane

explained gripping her bruised hand lightly before turning to escort her to

her class and continuing. "And as for you any guy would be lucky to have

you as his girl."

"Thanks Shane that's sweet." Destiny replied with a smile as the pair

arrived at her English class.

"I'm just stating the truth." Shane admitted grabbing Jamie's hand as

she caught up to them and confessing. "As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for

this amazing girl here I just might have made a pass at you myself."

"Hey eyes **off** her buddy." Jamie stated grabbing a fist full of Shane's

shirt and pushing him back against the lockers before whispering with a

possessive smile. "You're mine Morasco and don't you **ever **forget it.

** "**Never" Shane capitulated, his eyes skimming the hallway before

leaning in to wipe her smile off with his lips.

"Alright, Miss Vega, Mr. Morasco, get to class." Marcy stated suddenly

appearing in the hallway with Matthew at her side as the first bell began to

sound.

Breaking the kiss, Shane hit his head against the lockers. His face

turning beat red.

Giggling at her boyfriend's embarrassment, Jamie grabbed his hand and

encouraged. "Come on Shane, we'll be late for math.

Snickering, Matthew placed his hand on Shane's shoulder as he passed

by and razzed. "Hey relax Casanova it could have been Mr. Vega catching

you."

"You're not helping Matthew." Shane responded shaking his head still

embarrassed as students began to fill the hallway.

"Be nice." Destiny admonished smacking Matthew on the chest and

looking at Shane with a proud smile.

"I am nice." Matthew defended himself with a smirk which turned to a

look of concern once he saw the bruised knuckles. Encircling her hand with

his own; Matthew lifted it to get a closer look at the bruising before asking

tightly. "What happened?"

"Oh this, it's nothing." Destiny replied quietly sliding her hand free and

leading the way into class to avoid looking Matthew in the eyes.

"You've got a regular champion there." Shane stated gripping Matthew

on the shoulder and nodding his head towards the retreating Destiny

before Jamie dragged him into the math room.

"Ladies please grab a card off my desk before you take your seats."

Marcy called from her desk as the students entered the room.

"Confused by Shane's statement and undeterred by both Destiny's

evasiveness and Mrs. Mcbain's interruption, Matthew followed Destiny into

the room and grabbed his seat as she picked a card off the desk. "It's not

nothing and you know it." Matthew challenged as Destiny took her seat

next to him.

"Matthew…" Destiny pleaded hoping he would drop it.

"Don't worry Des. I'll find out." Matthew promised with a chuckle

before grabbing the card from her hand and continuing. "And I hope you

were not planning on keeping this."

"Hey give that back." Destiny cried laughing and reaching for the card

as Matt pulled it back and out of her reach.

"Nah, I think I'll be keeping this. I have very important plans for it."

Matthew replied with a knowing smile relieved that come Saturday Destiny

would be allowed **no **secretes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37****: Lunchtime** **same day**

"Hey Matt" Jamie stated putting her tray down next to the older boy before noticing

what Matthew was working on and laughing. "Oh my god! How did you get your hands on

Destiny's dance card?"

"I just took what was rightfully mine." Matthew replied looking up at the new arrival

and shaking his head feigning innocence.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Jamie took her seat before asking. "You're really enjoying

yourself aren't you?"

"Hell yeah" Matt answered scratching his name on the final line before indicating the

blank card in Jamie's hand with his pen and suggesting "You could too."

"What are you thinking?" Jamie asked her eyes gleaming as her lips formed a

mischievous smile.

"I'm thinking it's time Shane and Des got a little taste of **just** what's in store for them

Saturday." Matthew answered raising his eyebrow at her before commanding. "Now, give

me that card."

"And after this morning, Shane most **definitely** is in need of a little refresher course in

that area." Jamie agreed raising her eyebrow and biting her lower lip as she handed over

her card.

"They both are." Matthew whispered licking his lips in satisfaction as he and Jamie

proceeded to tighten the reins around their prey.

**5 minutes later:**

"Perfect" Jamie explained smiling at the two competed dance cards that she held in her

hands.

"That they are." Matthew agreed smugly before taking Des's back and pocketing it "no

need to tip his hand before the last possible second" he thought with a smirk before asking

the question that had been bugging him all morning. "So what led to that little episode in

the hallway earlier?"

"You mean what happened to Destiny's hand?" Jamie corrected looking at him with a

knowing smile before turning and catching Dani and Nate's cold stares from across the

room.

"Yeah what happened to Destiny's hand?" Matthew asked letting out a sigh. Getting no

answer, he called "hey Vega" before turning to see her staring straight ahead. Following

her gaze, Matthew rose, clenched his fists as his blood boiled at the site of Nate Salinger

sporting a huge black and blue mark on his jaw.

Feeling Matthew rise next to her, Jamie glanced upwards at her friend and pulled him

back down. "What did he do to her?" Matthew hissed vowing silently to get even before

breaking his gaze and looking over at Jamie.

"Sharing one last cold look across the cafeteria, Jamie turned put her hand on her

friends' shoulder and whispered her account of the mornings' events.

Listening to Jamie's explanation and remembering Shane's statement, Matthew's anger

turned to feelings of gratefulness, amusement, protectiveness and most of all love as he

spotted Destiny and Shane enter the cafeteria. "She really decked him huh?" He asked

turning to Jamie with a laugh. At the young girl's nod he continued "Dam, I so would have

paid big money to see that" before gesturing with his finger for Destiny and Shane to join

them.

**Cut to Lunchroom Door:** Same time

"Oh god! What is he up to now? " Destiny exclaimed stopping short as she and Shane

entered the cafeteria.

"What?" Shane asked looking up and following Destiny's stare only to break into a

knowing grin as he saw Matthew laugh, nod to him and point at Destiny before gesturing

with his finger for them to join them.

"I guess you'd better get over there and find out." Shane responded shrugging his

shoulders and attempting to hide his amusement before silently accepting Matthew's

command and giving Destiny a small shove forward.

"Hey" Destiny hissed digging her feet in and looking sideways at Shane tensing as her

cellphone vibrated on her tray.

"Let's go Des" Shane ordered with a laugh before looking up and freezing as Jamie's e

yes bore into him an expectant smile forming on her lips as her finger traced the card in

her hand before nodding at the empty chair in front of her. Glancing at the chair

indicated, Shane shared a nod with his cousin before fixing Jamie with a challenging smile

as he and Des complied.

"Bout time you guys got here." Matthew stated while sliding his books to the side as

Destiny took the seat across from him.

"Yeah that lunch line was a killer." Shane explained shaking his head and shoving his

straw into his soda before taking a long swig.

"Sure it was." Matthew replied chuckling and motioning towards Destiny before teasing.

"I think someone here was just staling."

"Well you two were amusing yourselves just fine." Destiny fired back with a smile which

turned to a grimace as her phone buzzed again.

"Yeah, what was going on over here?" Shane challenged nodding towards Matt before

focusing on Jamie.

"Oh just a little payback" Jamie replied sweetly fanning herself with her card in one

hand while sliding her other hand slowly down Shane's cheek.

"A little payback huh, let me see that." Shane whispered grabbing and kissing her wrist

while snagging the moving card with his other hand.

"Why you…." Jamie started only to be cut off as Shane gave her a peck on the nose.

"Why not it's about me isn't it? Shane laughed before looking over the card and stating

"Now this is a punishment I can fully enjoy" as Matt laughed. "What being glued to this

gorgeous girls' side for the night with a breakaway dance with this beautiful one over here

is punishment I will gladly accept." Shane responded smiling and pointing first to Jamie and

then to Destiny before leaning forward and whispering "I'm yours and I know it, but if this

is the way you punish? Maybe I should flirt more often."

"Don't you dare!" Jamie cried her cheeks flushed as she smacked him playfully on the

chest.

His point being made, Shane leaned back confidently as Destiny's stiffened again as cell

began to vibrate repeatedly.

"Destiny may I see you for a minute and Jamie home right after school right?" Christian

asked striding up to the group and causing Shane to almost choke on his soda.

Almost jumping out of her seat, Destiny nodded nervously before following the man out

of the cafeteria.

"Shane let me see that phone." Matt ordered holding out his hand his eyes still glued on t

he departing figure.

Grabbing Destiny's phone and handing it to the older boy, Shane asked "What are you

going to do?" as Jamie moved next to him, draped her arm over his shoulder and asked

him to meet her at the Buenas Dias after school.

"Simple, I am going to find out what has Des so rattled." Matthew replied checking the

text box and swearing before grabbing his phone and taking pictures of both the text and

the numbers that sent them.

**Across the cafeteria:**

"Hey you're supposed to be using a prepaid phone for that." Jack whispered harshly to

Brad before looking over as Jamie put her arm around Shane's shoulders.

"Oh please, my phone is better than any prepaid phone that he could afford." Brad

replied dismissively smirking as he saw Destiny jump at the sound of Mr. Vega's voice.

"You got that right." Jack snickered before turning his focus back to Shane and hissing.

"Look at Wheezy over there all happy."

"Yeah he better enjoy it now right?" Brad asked covering his laugh with his hand.

"That's right because after today, all Wheezy and Jamie are going to feel is a whole lot

of pain." Jack replied glaring viciously over at his adversaries as his cell phone buzzed with

a message "six o'clock Angel Square and bring it" as the bell sounded ending lunch.


	38. Chapter 38

**Warning Some Violence:**

**Chapter 38:** School Gym 1 hour after final bell

"Well, how's it look?" Shane asked as he put the finishing strokes on

the final booth.

Gently guiding the booth back into an upright position, Matthew took a

step back to inspect his cousin's project. "It looks good man, perfect for

the Renaissance fair."

"Thanks" Shane replied grabbing a small brush and touching up one of

the corners before explaining. "We're lucky they saved the booths from

last years' winter carnival. It saved us a lot of time."

"True" Matthew agreed before looking over at the mound of stuffed

animals and other donated items before continuing. "Between the booths

and the donations, I think we are going to make out just fine on Friday."

"Looks like it" Shane replied before continuing. "Lucky that Mr. Vega

just wanted to let Des know that that stuff had arrived, she could have

gotten in a lot of trouble for what she did this morning."

"You got that right." Matthew added his anger surging at the site of

Nate shooting hoops with Dani, Jack and Darren at his side.

"Hey cool it buddy." Shane ordered grabbing his arm and reasoning.

"We don't need you getting in trouble either."

"You're right" Matthew conceded turning back to help Shane gather up

the supplies and chuckling. "You know what this means, don't you?

"Of course I do." Shane admonished dumping his paint brushes into a

can of water before turning back to his cousin and explaining. "It means

you almost have her Matt and you can't let those losers blow it for you!"

Nodding an affirmative, Matthew reasoned glancing over at Nate.

"Don't worry Shane; I love Des too much to blow it now and speaking of

having her… I might **just** have to hold her all that much closer. To keep

her safe and out of trouble I mean."

Shaking his head with a smirk and putting the lid back on his paint

can, Shane laughed. "Oh yeah we can't have her worming her way out of

the bet by getting herself suspended now can we?"

"Most definitely not" Matthew agreed a sly smile forming on his mouth

as he looked across the hall to the auditorium.

"What are you thinking?" Shane asked following Matt's gaze, dropping

his hand on his shoulder and shaking his head with a smile.

"Just ways of keeping Des close, out of trouble, protected and

preferably right in my arms." Matt replied tearing his eyes away to the

auditorium to look sideways at his cousin with a troubled look on his face.

"**So** what's the problem?" Shane asked shrugging his shoulders clearly not understanding what was bothering his cousin.

"The problem is how." Matt whispered looking around to make sure no

one was listening.

"Simple Matt, Des has talents and you just have to use some of them

to your advantage." Shane snickered before leaning into explain.

"I think I most definitely like those ideas." Matthew responded his

smirk returning as he again turned to stare at the auditorium and

thinking. "Oh yes Des, your talents are going to be made quite useful for

the next couple of days."

Watching the realization set in, Shane smiled before grabbing his book

bag and stating with a broad smile. "And now that that is settled, I've got

my own lady waiting."

Reaching out and grabbing the boy's arm, Matthew shook his head

before asking. "Shane, why don't you wait for Des with me and then we

can all head on over together?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine besides dueshbag over there is busy." Shane

whispered back gesturing towards Jack before bending down and tossing

the tarp to his older cousin and hinting. "Besides I do believe that you

have important matters to discuss with a certain somebody."

Laughing silently and catching the tarp, Matt asked "You're sure you'll

be alright?"

Shane's only response was to wave back as he strode out of the

gymnasium.

**Ten minutes later:**

"What the hell is wrong with this stupid thing?" Matthew cursed when

his third attempt at folding the tarp ended in failure.

"Having problems?" Destiny asked giggling from the doorway.

Startled at the intrusion, Matthew dropped half the tarp and threw the

rest of it down on the floor in frustration before looking over at the beauty

who had stolen his heart and laughing embarrassed. "Obviously, Care to

help?"

"Oh, I don't know you seem to be doing just fine on your own." Destiny

teased looking from Matt's red face to the tarp sprawled out on the floor.

"Ha, Ha you're funny Evans." Matthew admonished before pointing and

ordering. "Now get over and help me out here."

"Ok, ok I'll help." Destiny relented coming over and grabbing a side of

the tarp as Matt picked up the other."

"So where's your partner?" Destiny asked coming forward to match

corners with Matt.

"Who Shane?" Matt asked quietly folding his fingers around Destiny's

as they matched corners.

"Yeah, I thought he was helping you." Destiny responded nervously

feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up as Matthew's fingers slid

up and down the back of hers.

"He was, but he had to catch up with a certain someone." Matt

explained quietly leaning in close enough to see the effect his

ministrations were having on her. "Oh yes Shane's plan was perfect and

he would definitely be enjoying the next couple of days." He thought

biting back a chuckle as he leaned in even closer. "Hey Des?" He asked.

"Yeah" She answered her lips trembling as she could feel his warm

breath against her.

"I wanted to ask you…"Matt began before looking up after hearing a

basketball bounce off the rim and hit the floor and panicking. "Oh, shit,

where is he?"

"Where's who?" Destiny asked startled before following Matthew's

gaze over towards Nate, Dani and Darren.

"Jack that's who" Matthew replied looking around the gym before

explaining. "He was right over there with them when Shane left."

"You think?" Destiny asked the color draining from her face.

"Dam it; we've got to go **now!**" Matthew hissed dropping the tarp into

the pile, grabbing Destiny's hand and hurrying out of the gym towards his

car.

**15 Minutes Later: Just outside Buena's Dias**

"Phew, I made it with time to spare." Shane thought looking at his

watch and smiling in relief as the popular café came into view before

hitting the pavement hard after a shove from behind.

Grimacing in pain, Shane froze at the sound of familiar voices from

behind.

"Well, well look who we have here guys?" Jack snickered to his friends

before looking down at Shane with a vicious smile.

"Leave me the hell alone Manning?" Shane whispered hatefully

attempting to rise only to be forced back down by Jack's foot as Brad

kicked him painfully in the ribs.

"What did you say, Wheezy?" Jack asked digging his knee into Shane's

back while yanking his head backwards by the hair.

"First he steals you girl and now I believe he's giving you orders,

Manning." Justin laughed before looking down at the pinned boy and

taunting "As if you were in any position to be making demands, Morasco"

before kicking him sharply in the shoulder.

"Is that right? You giving me orders now Wheezy?" Jack hissed pulling

Shane's head further backwards eliciting a moan of pain from the boy

before yanking him back to his feet.

"What do you have to say for yourself now Wheezy?" Brad asked

coming closer and punching Shane in the stomach.

"Go to hell." Shane spit back while jabbing his elbow backwards to hit

Jack squarely in the ribs.

"Son of a bitch" Jack hissed grabbing at his ribs with one hand before

pushing Shane forward against the two brothers and commanding. "Hold

him still"

Seeing that his friends had complied, Jack sucked in his breath,

advanced on Shane and promised. "You're going to pay for that Wheezy

and Jamie too" before proceeding to punish the youth further with

multiple blows to the face, stomach and ribs until he was yanked

backwards and flung against the fence.

"What the hell?" Jack asked turning to face his new adversary only to

be met with a fist to the face.

"What's wrong Manning, you afraid to face someone in a fair fight?

Matthew asked grabbing the younger boy by the collar and slamming him

back up against the fence.

"Mind your own dam business Buchannon. This doesn't concern you."

Jack ordered advancing on the older boy only to be sidestepped and

tripped.

"Come on Manning, let's see how you do one on one." Matthew

suggested motioning for Jack to come at him.

"You want a fight Buchannon. You've got one." Jack hissed regaining

his footing and charging at Matthew's midsection only to land on his

backside as Matthew dropped down and threw him over his shoulder.

**Cut to inside the Buena's Dias:**

"Jamie checking your watch for the fifteenth time is not going to get

Shane here any quicker." Carlotta admonished her granddaughter as she

helped her set the last of the tables.

Blushing slightly at being caught, Jamie explained. "It's just that he

was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago."

"Well he will get here, when he gets here." Christian interrupted

before handing Jamie a small crate and stating. "Take this outback and

then we are all set here."

"Smiling in relief, Jamie took the crate and headed outside only to

dash back in shouting. "Uncle Christian help they're going to kill him."

"What, who?" Christian asked tearing off his apron and meeting Jamie

at the door.

"It's Shane, Matt and Des are trying to help, but they're hurting him."

Jamie cried in a panic.

"Where?" Christian asked before yelling "Marco" and hurrying out the

door after his niece.

**Cut back to street:**

"You like what you see Morasco?" Brad asked through clenched teeth

as Shane tried in vain to pull free.

"Too bad he won't be able to help you any." Justin taunted grabbing

Shane's shirt with one hand and hitting him one more time in the face

before heading over to attack Matthew from behind.

"**No,** leave him alone." Destiny shouted running up behind Justin

grabbing his arm and digging her nails into the side of his face.

"You **bitch**." Justin shouted grabbing at his cheek before turning and

backhanding Destiny hard across the face knocking her to the ground.

"Destiny" Shane and Matthew shouted in unison as Justin's fist struck

Destiny upper cheek.

"Dam you" Shane shouted decking Brad once his arm was free before

stomping on his foot and turning to follow Matthew who had charged

ahead at Justin, his fists flying until they found they hit their mark.

"Hey" Christian shouted as he and Marco raced towards the group.

"Run" Jack hollered before taking off down the road, Brad and Justin

not far behind as Jamie ran into Shane's arms and Matthew gathered

Destiny in his, his anger turning to relief that Justin hadn't had time to

hurt her more than he had.

"Oh my god, Shane." Jamie cried looking up and taking a long look at

the bruises covering his face before placing her cheek to his chest and

squeezing him tighter against her.

"I'm fine." Shane lied disentangling himself and trying to force a smile

to avoid grimacing as he sucked in another painful breath before shaking

his head as Marco indicated that he should take a seat.

"Everyone ok?" Christian asked walking back to the remaining teens

and calling each of their names individually. "Matt, Des, Shane, you guys

alright.

"I'm alright." Destiny answered as Matthew helped her back into a

standing position against him.

Smiling in relief at the young girl, Christian's eyes shifted to the boy

who had her pressed tightly against him as if he was holding on for dear

life and was greeted by a stiff affirmative nod.

Nodding wearily at the angry boy, Christian called out to the boy

behind him. "Shane how about you, you alright?" Not getting a response,

he turned just in time to hear Jamie shout "Shane" as she and Marco tried

unsuccessfully to grab the boy as he collapsed on the pavement.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: La Bulle'**

"Come on you guys." Jack urged as he and the Lowell brothers entered the house and headed up the staircase.

"What's the rush?" Brad asked as the three skidded to a halt outside Dorian's bedroom.

"We've got to meet him in Angel Square in thirty minutes." Jack answered before commanding "Now watch the door" before he and Justin

disappeared inside.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked coming out of his room a toy airplane in his hand.

"None of your business, get lost you little geek." Brad responded pushing Sam forward.

"Hey leave the kid alone." James Ford called coming up the stairs, grabbing Sam and lifting him up before he tumbled down them.

"Why don't you mind your own business, loser?" Brad asked waving the older boy off dismissively.

Setting the young boy back on his feet, James grabbed Brad by the arm and leaned over to get in the teens face and threatened "Listen you

little brat. You put your hands on Sam or any other little kid again and I 'm going to put your head through the wall got it." before turning back

towards Sam and suggesting. "Hey Sam, David's spoiling Hope's dinner with milk and cookies in the kitchen. What do you say we go get some?"

"Alright" Sam agreed bounding down the stairs with James close behind.

Shaking his head and snickering, Brad called into the room. "Hey you guys hurry up."

**Inside Dorian's room:**

"I can't believe that little bitch Evans." Justin sneered looking at the scratch marks on his face in Dorian's dresser mirror.

"Don't worry; Density will get hers soon, very soon." Jack promised digging through Dorian's medical bag and asking "Now where is it?" before

smiling in satisfaction as his fingers closed around a bottle of pills.

"Good I can't wait!" Justin replied turning around to see Jack smile and asking. "You got them?"

"Oh yes, I've got them right here." Jack responded shaking the bottle with a vicious laugh.

"Well let's go then." Brad suggested as he led the way out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

**Cut to Llanview Hospital ER:**

"What do we got here?" Michael McBain asked coming forward quickly and signaling for a wheelchair as Shane was led through the ER doors

supported by Christian and Matthew with Jamie and Destiny close behind holding Shane's belongings.

"He got in a fight and then he collapsed." Christian explained as he and Matt eased Shane into the wheelchair.

"It wasn't much of a fight." Shane muttered dejectedly looking over at Jamie who refused to meet his eyes, as each movement caused a new

wave of pain to shoot through his midsection.

Glancing up at the orderly, Michael ordered "Ok get him into exam room three" before scanning the three remaining teens and ordering. "You

kids have a seat and someone will be with you two in a minute."

"But we're fine." Destiny protested looking from Matt to Michael and Christian.

"Yeah it's Shane who's hurt." Matthew agreed flexing his bruised fingers at his side.

"Why don't you two let the doctors be the judge of that?" Christian asked indicating for them to have a seat.

"But…" Matthew started

"But nothing, I need you in one piece for practice tomorrow." Christian interrupted before turning to Destiny and lecturing. "And you hit that

ground pretty hard so have a seat."

Nodding in resigned acceptance the two teens complied as Michael entered Shane's examination room and Christian took off down the hall

attempting to reach Clint Buchannon on his cell for the third time.

"I hope Shane is going to be ok." Destiny mussed looking over at Jamie who was crouched down against the exam room wall her head in her

hands.

"Yeah, me too" Matthew replied quietly staring at the floor his hands clasped together.

"What about you? Are you ok?" Destiny asked reaching over and grasping Matt's bruised hand.

"I'm fine, but what about you Des?" Matthew asked tightly sliding his hand free and reaching out to touch the black and blue mark on her face.

"This, this is fine." Destiny replied touching the bruise before Matt reached it and smiling nervously before asking. "What's wrong?"

Halting his hand before it touched hers, Matthew answered hotly. "What's wrong? What the hell were you thinking going after Justin like that?

He could have hurt you. "

"What was I **thinking?** Destiny asked before pointing and firing back. "I was thinking the same thing that you were when you saw Jack beating

on Shane."

"It's not the same thing and you know it Des." Matthew answered with a sigh trying to cool his temper by rubbing his hands against his legs.

"Yes, it is. You went after Jack protecting someone you love and I went after Justin to protect somebody I lo… care about Destiny countered

confidently looking Matt directly in the eyes before ending in a whisper and ripping hers' away to focus nervously on anything but the boy in at her

side.

His hand stopping in mid slide, Matthew sucked in a breath as his mind started racing "Did he almost hear what he thought he did?" before

looking over and placing his hand on her shoulder, feeling her stiffen and asking softly. "What was that Des?"

"You heard me. I just did the same thing you did." Destiny repeated quietly getting up and beginning to walk away only to be halted as Matthew

smiled, grabbed her elbow and came up close behind so that her back was against him before pushing quietly. "No, Destiny what did you say after

that?"

"It's nothing Matt, forget about it please." Destiny begged slumping her shoulders and shivering as goose bumps began forming down her entire

body.

"Oh I think you can definitely forget about that Evans." Matthew whispered placing his hand on her shoulder, sliding his thumb against the back

of her neck and biting back a laugh before leaning in to ask. "Come on Des what…"

"Ok which one of you two is first?" Dr. Kyle Lewis called coming out of the second exam room as Matthew rolled his eyes in frustration and took

a step back from Destiny.

"I am" Destiny called out exhaling in relief before shooting an annoyed look at Matthew and stepping forward.

"Well after you then." Kyle stated holding open the door and gesturing for Destiny to precede him into the room and signaling to Matthew to sit

back down.

Nodding curtly towards the doctor, Matthew sat back down with an angry sigh grabbing and slamming Destiny and Shane's belongings that lay

next to him before uttering the words "Dam it" as Shane's sketch paid fell to the floor.

"Destiny's right Matt" Jamie called coming over to claim the seat that Destiny had just vacated and explaining. "She did the same thing that you

did, that I would have done."

"It's **not **right! I should be the one." Matthew hissed clenching his fist and slamming it on the arm of the chair.

"The one what?" Jamie whispered back exasperated.

"The one doing the fighting, the one protecting her!" Matthew finished gripping the chair handle and refusing to look at the young girl next to

him.

"Matt I thought you were ok with Des fighting. You were even happy when she decked Salinger" Jamie replied looking at him confused.

"I was, I mean I am." Matthew stuttered, before closing his eyes and confessing. "Des's willingness to stand and fight for the people she cares

about is one of the things I love most about her."

"Then what's wrong Matt?" Jamie asked confused.

"I'm scared alright." Matthew fired back whipping around to face her before gripping the chair handles and yanking himself to his feet only to

brace himself against the wall, exhale and shake his head before admitting. "Seeing Des hit that ground tonight scared the shit out of me. He could

have hurt her or worse and I **can't, no, I won't** let that happen."

Coming to stand next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, Jamie asked quietly. "Did you tell her that?"

Rolling his eyes, Matthew shook his head with a defeated laugh before asking. "How could I do that? I can't even tell her I love her. Something

always gets in the way."

"Yeah you might just have to tie her down for that one." Jamie suggested shaking her head and laughing in sympathy.

"I have thought about that." Matt admitted nodding his head towards the exam room before mussing. "It would definitely solve both of my

problems."

"You might not have to go to **that** extreme, Matt. Jamie suggested patting Matthew on the shoulder before leaning against the wall and folding

her arms across her chest.

"Meaning?' Matthew asked turning and looking down at the young girl by his side.

"Meaning, thanks to her little slip up, you now know for sure that Des still loves you" Jamie explained punching Matthew's arm with a wink and a

smile.

"You heard that too?" Matthew asked sighing in relief that he was not daydreaming before.

"She can't even deny it anymore, it's written all over her." Jamie continued before advising. "All you have to do now is find a way to **grab her **

**and not let go**."

"You make it sound so easy." Matthew grumbled reclaiming his seat before asking. "Ok, smart girl, what do I do about Justin and his buddies?"

"I'm sorry Des." Jamie mussed staring sadly towards Shane's room and mulling over her friend's fire vs their need to keep her safe before

shaking her head and suggesting. "Matt I think you are going to have implement the full terms of your bet and its' consequences."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked confused.

Taking a deep breath Jamie ordered. "You have the right to make all decisions regarding Des. Use it, keep her close, occupied and out of

trouble."

"Well that is my plan anyway." Matt interrupted thinking "Oh yes Miss. Evans I am definitely going to enjoy keeping you occupied and as close as

possible" before folding his arms with a self-satisfied smirk remembering Shane's suggestions.

Taking her seat and grabbing his arm, Jamie pleaded staring towards Shane's room. "Matt I mean it if you want her safe, **don't let her** fight

them."

Following the girls' gaze, Matthew rested his hand on her shoulder and asked. "You know this isn't your fault, don't you?"

"Yeah, tell that to Shane." Jamie countered leaning over to grab Shane's sketch pad only to have it slip out her shaking fingers. "Dam" She

hissed reaching to grab the pad for a second time before asking. "Why was I so stupid and why did Shane have to pay for it?"

"Jamie you didn't do this." Matthew reasoned reaching over and picking up the opened pad himself and sparing a small smile at the picture that

looked back at him before closing it and facing his friend.

"Didn't I? I'm the one who pissed off Jack today." Jamie fired back wiping angrily at the tears escaping from her eyes.

"Jamie this thing with Jack, don't let him win. He would like nothing more than to hurt Shane by taking the girl he wants most, just like he's

taken almost everyone and everything else." Matthew advised.

"Nobody is taking me anywhere. I'm where I want to be Matt." Jamie declared quietly looking up towards Shane's room as Dr. McBain came out

before asking. "But how am I going to face him?"

"Simple, by getting in there and doing it. Now come on" Matthew ordered getting up and pulling Jamie to her feet as Michael motioned that they

could enter Shane's room.

"But what am I going to say?" Jamie asked looking nervously towards the exam room as Destiny rejoined the pair.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Matthew encouraged before turning to Destiny and asking. "You alright?"

"I am **fine Matthew**! But I'll be better after we get those cretens!" Destiny responded turning on her heal and preceding them into Shane's

exam room.

"Why do I think guarding her is not going to be that easy?" Matthew asked turning towards Jamie and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where's my grandson?" Clint Buchannon yelled as he rushed around the corner with Christian and Officer Brody Lovett at his side.

"Uncle Clint" Matthew called spotting his uncle and motioning him over.

"Matthew what happened? Where's Shane?" Clint asked striding up to the teens as Micheal joined them.

"He got jumped" Matthew answered shifting his hold on his cousins' belongings and looking from Brody to his uncle as Jamie halted her effort to

follow Destiny into the room.

"Got jumped how? Where is he? Is he alright?" Clint asked his anger and concern growing.

"Mr. Buchannon, your grandson is in there. I believe he is alright but, he could have some cracked ribs and a possible concussion." Michael

injected holding Shane's chart is his hand and leading Clint away from the room and towards the nurses' desk before asking. "So with your

permission I would like to run both an x-ray and a mri on him?"

"That is fine." Clint replied exhaling in relief while clenching his fist in anger.

"Good let's get the paper work started and then we can take Shane down to radiology." Michael replied leading the way to administration.

"Brody, Matthew, tell Shane that I will be back in a few minutes." Clint ordered following Michael down the hall.

Nodding after his fiancé's father, Brody began to follow Christian and Jamie into Shane's room when Matthew grabbed his arm and asked. "Hey,

Brody can I show you something?"

"Sure, what do you got Matt?" Brody asked turning and looking at the teenager.

"He can show you as I check out his hand." Kyle interrupted and motioned for Matthew and Brody to enter the exam room.

**Shane's room: **During hallway conversation

"Ouch" Shane hissed as he tried to make himself comfortable on the hospital bed.

"Hey what are you doing?" Destiny asked dropping her belongings and hurrying forward to help Shane into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks" Shane said smiling in relief as the pain stopped shooting through his midsection.

Smiling back at her friend, Destiny took a seat, poured him a cup of water before asking. "Are you ok Shane?"

Taking a drink of the cold water, Shane leaned back against the pillows before turning to his friend with a smile and reassuring. "I'm alright Des,

just a little sore."

"Whew, that's a relief. You had us all scared. Especially Jamie, she feels so bad. She thinks it's her fault." Destiny admitted retrieving the cup

and turning to place it on the bedside stand.

"We'll she shouldn't!" Shane fumed before resting his head back on the pillow and mumbling in shame. "It's my own fault, I should have

listened. I should have been able to do something, fight my own battles."

"Shane, there were three of them. Nobody expects you to be able to take on three guys. Matthew just evened up the odds." Destiny reasoned

squeezing her friends' hand.

"Matthew and you, you mean." Shane corrected shaking his head before adding. "Jamie must really think I'm a wimp now."

"Hey, **you** don't talk about my friends like that." Destiny ordered smacking Shane on the shoulder before continuing. "You are no wimp Shane

Morasco, and I for one know the only things Jamie is thinking and feeling now are guilt and fear."

"What?" Shane asked rubbing his shoulder and looking at Destiny in shock.

"That's right Shane, Jamie feels guilty because of what Jack did to you and she's scared that you're not going to like her anymore." Destiny

explained before challenging. "Are you going to let her keep feeling that way or are you going to do something about it?"

"I guess I'm going to do something about it." Shane replied sheepishly before touching Destiny's cheek and asking. "How about this? Are you ok?"

"Like I told Matthew, I'm fine Shane." Destiny replied with a small smile before stiffening as they heard Matt's voice out in the hallway.

"Hey, hey cut Matthew some slack ok." Shane admonished grabbing Destiny's hand with a smile and gesturing towards the door way before

continuing. "You really scared him, scared both of us."

"Shane" Destiny began before being cut off.

"It's different for us Des." Shane stated before continuing and pointing as Destiny opened her mouth to protest. "Call us old fashioned or

chauvinistic whatever, but we don't like it when one of **our **ladies takes a hit.

"But, I'm not…" Destiny interrupted as the door opened.

"**Besides** I like your face almost as much as I like that gorgeous one over …" Shane pushed on ignoring her protest, his smile growing as Jamie

entered the room her cell lighting up in her hand, only to freeze as her uncle suddenly appeared behind her.

**Cut to 2****nd**** Exam room:**

"Ok what did you want to show me, Matthew?" Brody asked as Matthew took a seat in the chair and held out his hand to Dr. Fish.

Digging his phone out of his pocket with his other hand, Matthew replied. "Just a sec" before pulling up his photos and passing it over to the

officer as the doctor inspected his hand.

"Ah we got some bruising and cuts here but everything looks ok." Kyle admitted before releasing Matthew's hand and turning to gather some

antiseptic.

Nodding thanks to the doctor, Matthew turned to watch as Brody inspected the pictures.

Feeling the boys eye's upon him, Brody finished his inspection before looking up and asking. "Who sent these to you Matthew?"

"I don't know." Matthew answer gritting his teeth as Kyle administered the medicine to his cuts before explaining. "They weren't sent to me.

They were sent to Destiny over the last couple of days."

"And I bet she doesn't know that you have these huh?" Brody asked glancing back down at the phone before focusing on Matthew who shook his

head negative.

"I was worried when they kept coming. So I took the pictures when she wasn't looking." Matthew nervously confessed pulling his hand back as

Kyle finished cleaning it.

"Relax you did the right thing." Brody assured the teen placing a hand on his shoulder before turning to the doctor and asking. "Is there any

way that I could get a print out of these here?"

"Sure let me see that." Kyle replied reaching out as Brody handed him the phone and emailing the photos to his computer and printing them out.

"Thanks man" Brody stated before turning to Matthew and saying "I'll pass this along to Officer Fish so we can get started but, we really could

use her phone especially if she gets anymore texts" before asking. "Do you think you can get your hands on it or should I ask her?"

Standing and reclaiming his phone, Matthew shook his head and answered "Nah, I'll figure something out" before looking down as his cell began

to vibrate. Clicking open, Matthew looked down at the text sprawled out on his screen and stated "sweet" as he preceded Brody out of the room.

**Cut to Angel Square:**

"All right we're here. Now where the hell is he?" Justin asked impatiently squinting and gingerly touching at his eye that was quickly swelling up

curtsy of Matthew Buchannon.

"I don't like being kept waiting." A voice called from behind the three boys.

"We had a little **score** to settle first." Jack explained reveling in the memory of Shane on the ground, and in pain at his feet before turning to

face the man who had promised them all sweet revenge.

"**Nice"** Their ally admitted with a cold smile before looking at Jack and asking. "Do you have them?"

"Right here" Jack answered proudly pulling the bottle from his pocket and waiving it in front of his friends before handing it over.

Opening the lid and spilling some of the bottles' contents into his hand, the recipient smiled before replacing them to their bottle and praised.

"Well done boys. These will do **just** fine."

"For what?" Brad asked impatiently.

"To put **Density** in her place of course." Justin answered snickering.

"And where Evan's lands **Buchannon **will follow." Jack added smirking before high fiving Justin with a laugh.

** Back to Shane's hospital room:**

** "**Well Shane, you got lucky." Michael called out re-entering Shane's room with a smile on his face before explaining. "The mri and the x-rays

both came back negative for concussions and broken ribs."

"Yes" Shane exclaimed releasing Jamie's hand for the first time since returning from radiology and pumping his fist happily before asking. "Can I

go home now?"

"In a few minutes I promise. Your grandfather just needs to sign your release papers as soon as they and an absentee note for school are

ready." Michael responded holding up his hands and chuckling.

"You can forget the note. I'm going to school tomorrow." Shane declared reaching for another drink of water.

"Shane there's no need for you to go to school tomorrow." Clint reasoned from his chair next to the bed.

"Yes there is, I'm not going to let Jack and his buddies think they've won." Shane replied shaking his head and shifting position before asking

Michael. "Could you just give me some pain killers so it doesn't sting so bad?"

"Mr. Buchannon is that ok with you?" Michael asked turning to look at Clint.

Nodding and affirmative, Clint stated proudly. "You heard the boy, he's going to school."

"Well if you would just follow me, I'll get that script and the discharge papers ready." Michael stated as he and Clint headed into the hallway.

"I'll be right back." Christian stated to the three teens before following Clint and Michael out the door to call Layla.

"Here you go, Mr. Buchannon." Michael stated handing Clint the paper work before explaining. "These are the discharge papers, the script for

pain medication, and this is the absentee note incase Shane changes his mind or has any problems."

"Thank you doctor" Clint replied gratefully reaching out to shake Michael's hand after taking the paper work.

Taking the offered hand, Michael closed his clip broad before admitting. "I am just glad that Shane is ok, he means a lot to Marcy and to me."

Rolling the paper work in his hands, Clint called out to Brody as he and Matthew exited the exam room. "Brody make sure that Shane gets

home" before turning and handing the paper work back to Michael and promising "And my grandson will stay that way" as he stalked angrily out the

hospital doors.

"Oh no! That did not look good." Matthew exclaimed watching his uncle storm out the door.

"No it did not" Brody agreed before nodding towards Shane's room and advising. "Why don't you wait in there and I'll talk to Michael about

getting Shane out of here."

Doing as he was instructed, Matthew strolled into the room to find a red faced Shane seated on the bed as Jamie whispered something in his ear

as Destiny looked on amused.

"I see someone is feeling **much **better since the last time I saw him." Matt called out with a smile coming closer and claiming the seat next to

Destiny.

"Thanks to you" Shane admitted smiling gratefully at his cousin before looking around and asking. "Have you seen my grandpa? He was getting

the discharge papers and prescription."

"Actually, Brody is getting them. Uncle Clint had to take care of something." Matthew explained before smiling and suggesting. "So you best

get ready coz."

"Yeah break times' over buddy." Jamie agreed handing Shane his jacket before continuing with a smirk. "We've got work to do"

"Hey no fair the poor boy is injured." Destiny protested as Shane rolled his eyes and dropped his head back on the pillow.

"I wouldn't worry so much about Shane if I were you Des." Matthew suggested leaning forward and placing his hand on the small of her back

before continuing. "Because as much work as Shane has, you've got twice as much awaiting you tonight."

"Hey I'm in…." Destiny stammered looking at Shane and Jamie for help.

"What injured? Matt finished laughing before reminding her "But you swore that you were perfectly fine." and asking. "Isn't that right guys?"

"That's what I heard." Jamie answered shaking her head with a giggle before turning to Shane and asking. "That **is** what she told you isn't it?"

"That's right, you did say that Des." Shane proclaimed laughing as Destiny closed her eyes and shook her head, her cheeks flushing in

embarrassment.

"You see you admitted it, you're fine, in fact **perfectly fine. **Andnow it's time to go." Matt determined moving his hands to grip her arms gently

and pulling her to feet as he heard Brody and Christian approaching the room.

"Shane" Destiny pleaded as Matt grabbed their jackets and her hand before heading towards the door.

Shane's only response was to laugh; point and nod towards Matthew before mouthing "goodbye Des" as she was dragged towards the door.

"Hey Matt, are we on for tomorrow after school?" Jamie called out.

"Most definitely" Matthew responded looking from Des to Shane with a snicker before exiting the room and commanding. "Come on Des,

practice awaits."

"She doesn't stand a chance." Jamie laughed shaking her head and inching closer to Shane.

"He certainly is determined." Shane agreed before asking nervously. "What was that all about?"

"I think you have more urgent matters to worry about Morasco." Jamie teased quietly.

"Oh yeah, and what would they be?" Shane asked looking down and struggling with his jacket zipper.

Reaching out and grasping Shane's hands, Jamie replied "Oh just little things such as this" before moving in to cover his lips with her own.

"Ok that's it Shane. We're out of here." Brody called out as he entered the exam room with Christian at his side.


End file.
